Merry Textmas
by DH78
Summary: Bella is forced to tackle the crowds on Black Friday with her best friend, Angela. Can a random text message from a wrong number change the course of her day and her life? Banter galore! AH. VOTER'S CHOICE WINNER for the Naughty & Nice Holiday Contest!
1. Chapter 1

**So this was originally an entry for the Naughty or Nice Holiday contest sponsored by the Twi-Muses. It was selected as the Voter's Choice Winner! I've decided to expand the story due to popular demand. So if you've already read this, excuse the re-update! Enjoy the ride! It will be about 5 chapters!**

******Magnolia822 is joining me again as my beta. She's cool. You should read all her stories. **  


**SM owns everything Twilight. I just make them text each other.**

* * *

Black Friday.

I have no idea what possessed me to agree to this madness. Only Angela and her mind tricks could get me to even think this was a good idea. It's not like I had that many people to buy gifts for. I should've known that a day waking up at the ass-crack of dawn was not going to end well...at least not without copious amounts of caffeine.

"Why did I even let you convince me to do this?" I whine as Angela hands me a coffee from the deli downstairs.

"Oh, silly Bella, you know darn well the best sales are today. There's no way I'm missing the opportunity to save a few bucks, especially since I'm trying to save money to buy a place."

"That's all well and good, Angie, but you know they have Black Friday sales online too, right? It's called Cyber Monday, and It's much safer than fighting with an 80-year-old grandmother over the last pair of leather gloves. It also means I could've stayed in my pajamas and watched _Lost_ re-runs while doing it."

"Yes, but it wouldn't be as much fun. C'mon, B, live a little," she whines. "Getting the sale is only half of it, the real thrill is the hunt! Look, I'll sweeten the deal. How about we hit _Serendipity 3_ for lunch and dessert?"

I know she's trying to bribe me with my favorite place to eat. _Sneaky bitch_.

I lead out an exasperated sigh. " Ughhh. Fine."

"Fine?"

"FINE. Lead the way, evil woman." She giggles as we walk into the freezing early morning Manhattan air. Angela will pay dearly for this.

...

Eight o'clock rolls around and we are already three hours into the torture that Angie likes to call shopping. I'm looking through about the tenth sale rack at Bloomie's, when I finally decide that whining and moaning isn't going to make the day go by any faster. I retrieve my Christmas list from my purse instead, choosing to scratch enough names on my list to make today's nightmare somewhat productive.

I have a couple of co-workers, family members and friends to shop for, but something tells me I won't find anything here that my dad, Charlie, will like. I make a mental note to look for some lures for his fishing obsession online later. As I go rummaging through my black hole of a purse to find a pen to add a note next to my dad's name, my phone vibrates, signaling a text message. Strangely, it's from an unknown number.

_**Hey. Just woke up. We still on for later? The Sleeping Beagle down on E 40th. 9pm.**_

I look at it for a moment, running through the list of people I know who might be texting me this early in the morning. Did I make plans with someone without knowing?

Angie briefly catches my expression, looking concerned. "What is it? Did something happen?"

"No, no, nothing. But I just got a text from an unknown number, look," I say, extending my arm for her to read the phone's screen.

"Hmm. Weird. Maybe you met someone, gave your number to them when you were drunk or something?" she remarks, grinning mischievously.

"Ha ha. Not funny. I seriously don't know who this is."

"Well, text them back, doofus." I widen my eyes at her and sigh.

"Ok, then. Here goes."

_**Who is this?**_

A response comes moments later.

_**Who do you think it is, ass? It's me. Are you still asleep?**_

What the fuck? My face must silently mirror my thoughts because Angie immediately grabs my phone.

"What the fuck?" Yes, Angie. Exactly.

"I have NO CLUE who this is. It's obviously a wrong number. Maybe I'll just let it go."

"No! Now you have to respond! Just tell them they have the wrong number or something," she advises as she returns to her hunt, sliding hangers on the rack loudly. I type a reply.

_**I'm going to ignore that insult and just tell you I think you have the wrong number.**_

Again, a response comes seconds later.

_**Who is this? U better not b fucking with me, Jaz.**_

Um, ok. Now I'm annoyed. But they asked for it. So I _will _fuck with whoever it is.

_**Who's Jaz?**_

_**Seriously, who it this?**_

_**Not Jaz. Thats for sure. **_I type as a small grin plays upon my lips.

_**Oh, shit. So I really have the wrong number? Are you sure?**_

_**Pretty sure. Don't know anyone who would call me 'ass' and I'm pretty sure no one calls me 'Jaz' either.**_

A reply doesn't come right away so I resume my shopping for another fifteen minutes before my phone buzzes again.

_**So what do they call you?**_

Are you kidding me with this shit?

Angie once again notices my silence and curiously skips over to meddle.

"What's going on, B? You still talking to that person? Who is it?" she asks, craning her neck to catch a glimpse of the messages.

"Apparently, this person doesn't take a hint." I say and decide to play along.

_**Usually "snarky."**_

_**Ah, interesting. R U of the male or female variety?**_

Seriously?

Angie laughs out loud, shaking her head. "Oh, Bella, Bella. Seems you have a text war on your hands. I have a feeling it's a guy."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, just the way he expresses himself. I don't know...just a hunch. Ask him!" she exclaims excitedly.

"OK fine. But go do your thing. I don't need you hovering. I'll just take a seat over here on the bench. Just come by when you're done. I need a break anyway."

"Ohhh, you're no fun! But fine, I'll go and try this stuff on and be back in about ten."

"Fine, go go!" I shoo her away with my hand. Let's see...how to respond..._hmm_...

_**Why is that important?**_

_**Because I don't want 2 insult a woman. My mom taught me 2 b a gentleman.**_

Bingo. It's a 'he.'

_**I see. Well, since you've acknowledged you're a guy, I guess it's only fair to tell you I'm a girl.**_

_**Interesting. Well, since we're divulging info here, what's ur name?**_

Oh, not so fast there, cowboy.

_**How about you just call me "B"...u?**_

_**I guess that's fair. You can call me "E"**_

_**Ok, E. Have nothing better to do than to text a strange girl?**_

_**R u a strange?**_

_**I just meant that you don't know me. I'm a stranger.**_

_**That's false. I do know you, you just intro'd urself. U r "B." :)**_

_**Clever. -B**_

_**I've been called that before. ;) -E**_

_**Any other names ppl call u? :) -B**_

_**Several. But not ones I'd use in polite company. :) -E**_

I grinned uncontrollably. Who is this guy?

_**I C. That doesn't bode well 4 what my opinion of u might be. -B**_

_**Afraid not. It may take first-hand experience. ;) -E**_

_**Well, seeing how that's not happening, u'll have 2 convince me some other way. -B**_

Ok, what the hell am I doing? I roll my eyes at my lack of control when it comes to flirting. It's gotten me in trouble before. Seems like today's no different. I'd usually be more on my game, but given the fact I've been up since five in the morning, witty comebacks may take some time to formulate.

_**LOL ok then. Whatcha wanna know? -E**_

I think really hard about what I want to know for a few moments, then type.

_**What r u doing awake this early on a fri morning? -B**_

_**What n e other responsible adult is doing. working. -E**_

_**It's the day after T-giving...most ppl r off today. -B**_

_**I'm not most ppl :) -E**_

_**I'm starting to gather that. -B**_

_**Ha. So, u don't work? Or just not working 2day? -E**_

I realize I've been sitting on this bench for a while and check my phone's clock to see that it has in fact been about twenty minutes. As I look around to check if Angie's returned, she practically glides over and eyes me speculatively. She's got a huge grin on her face.

"What?" I ask.

"I've been watching you, girlfriend. You're face is priceless! What's this guy telling you?"

"Nothing. You know me. I'm just messing around. He's amusing, and it's taking my mind off the crowds right now. Are you done, by the way?"

"Yep. What do you say we make our way over to that electronics store? I want to get Ben something for his Wii."

"Yeah, let's go. I'm not going to find anything here for anyone on my list. Maybe I can get Phil something there with you." I'm sure Phil would love the new MLB game for his X-box. Why my mother married a guy fifteen years her junior, I'll never know. He's practically my age.

As we make our way to the electronics mega-store, my phone vibrates again.

_**Did I lose u there? Not wanna talk 2 me n e more? -E**_

Damn. I left him hanging earlier.

_**Sorry. Got sidetracked. I'm still here. -B**_

_**Where's here? U never told me if ur working or not. -E**_

_**Oh. I work, just not 2day. I'm shopping. -B**_

_**Black Friday, huh? Ur a brave soul. -E**_

_**U have no idea. This is not my idea of fun. -B**_

_**Really? Then what is? -E**_

I pause and reflect on his obvious innuendo. I shouldn't let myself get worked up by this guy. For all I know, it could be some college kid who roll-plays on the weekends and does online gaming the rest of the week, and who's closest relationship with a woman is on Facebook. But, at the end of the day, I realize this is just for fun and it's not like I'm ever going to meet this guy.

_**Wouldn't u like 2 know. -B**_

_**I would actually. -E**_

_**Too bad. That's privileged info. Ur not in my inner circle. -B**_

_**Hmm. And what must 1 do 2 gain access 2 the inner circle? -E**_

_**You'll know when you've reached it. -B**_

_**Well played, B. Fine, so when u do work, what do you do? -E**_

_**I work as an assistant designer for an interior design firm. -B**_

_**Ah. Creative. Somehow I imagined u as a teacher or something. -E**_

_**Y? B/C I have the day off today? -B**_

_**No, because I have fantasies involving naughty teachers. -E**_

THE NERVE of this guy. I feel like I should be offended. But oddly enough, I'm not.

_**Is that so? U have no idea what I look like. I could be a disappointment. - B**_

_**U could remedy that u know. ;) -E**_

_**I could, but where's the fun in that? -B**_

_**That's usually the response of unattractive ppl. -E**_

_**That's true. I guess you'll never know :) -B**_

_**:( -E**_

I giggle out loud and Angie arches a brow in my direction.

"You know this shopping stuff isn't really that much fun if your shopping partner doesn't participate," she says half-jokingly.

"God, Angie, I'm really sorry...I'm usually not like this. There's just something about this guy. The things he says just makes me want to know more. I'm curious. But, whatever. He can wait. You and I have a task at-hand. We are in what most guys consider their toy store, and if we can't find Ben and my step-dad something here, we won't find it anywhere."

"I know, right? I hate this place with a passion, but the newspaper inserts advertised a crazy BOGO thing with the Wii games. I figure I can get Ben his games here and maybe some accessories. I swear that boy turns twelve when it comes to video games," she muses.

I tell her we should split up in order to finish faster and I wander the aisles looking for Phil's present, when my phone buzzes again. Damn it, I left him again.

_**Ignoring me? Or did u just get trampled by crazed shoppers? -E**_

_**Sorry. I'm at the electronics store trying to decide on a gift for the men on my list. -B**_

_**U have many men on your list? -E**_

_**I do. -B**_

_**Any of those men husbands or boyfriends? -E**_

_**They r husbands & boyfriends... -B**_

_**:( -E**_

_**BUT, they're other ppl's husbands and boyfriends -B**_

_**:D -E**_

_**Hey, I just realized u never told me what it is u do? -B**_

_**I do many things. -E**_

_**OK. What do u do for a living? -B**_

_**I'm a graphic designer. -E**_

_**Really? Creative too! Have I seen any of ur work? -B**_

_**U know that logo 4 that film company that does all those vampire movies? -E**_

_**Yeah! U did that? -B**_

_**No. -E**_

_**Ur not well. -B**_

_**Haha. But seriously... U know that new sports drink that's all the rage lately? Powergade? -E**_

_**U didn't do that either? -B**_

_**No, that's mine. -E**_

_**Seriously? -B**_

_**Yep. -E**_

_**Impressive. So what, u work at a firm? -B**_

_**Sometimes. Mostly from home though. -E**_

_**So y aren't u sleeping in? I would if I worked from home. -B**_

_**I would normally, but I have a deadline. -E**_

_**So y r u still talking to me? -B**_

_**B/c ur much more interesting than what I should be doing :) -E**_

Angela meets me at the end of the aisle with several choices, asking for my help. She also notices my empty hands, save my blackberry, and narrows her eyes at me.

"Well, missy, I can see you're thoroughly distracted by Mr. Texty-pants. Why don't you just call each other and chat?" she asks._ Yeah, why don't we call each other? _It would be much easier. But something inside me is still a little scared to entertain the idea of speaking to someone who is basically a stranger. Carrying on a conversation over the phone would just kill the flow. Talk about Awkward.

No. Texting it is. I kind of don't want to burst this little flirting bubble we have going on and adding another element of hearing each other's voices could ruin the mystique.

I explain all this to Angie who totally gets it. She reminds me that she and Ben met online and spent three whole months exchanging emails before even talking to each other on the phone. So it's all good.

"So, shall we take a break? Maybe get some more coffee?" she asks.

"Sure. I could totally use more caffeine right now. Let's go."

...

About forty-five minutes later, we're sitting in a Starbucks, drinking our peppermint lattes, as Angie plans out the rest of our shopping expedition. The plan is to hit the bookstore for gift cards for our co-workers, then on to some lingerie store for a little present for her dear Ben. I decide it's a great idea since I always enjoy a little power-panty purchase now and then.

Just as Angie excuses herself to use the restroom, I check my phone. Four text messages! _Jeez_. Someone's a little eager.

_**What r u doing? -E**_

_**Did I say something 2 offend u? -E**_

_**Look, I get it if u think this is creepy, but I was hoping u were having as much fun with this as I was. Sorry. -E**_

_**Really...I'm Sorry. I'm sure ur busy. I won't bother u again. -E**_

Oh NO! I can't have him think that! God, I'm so stupid! I forgot to reply earlier yet again. I must rectify.

_**NO! I'm not offended! Plz. Sorry about that. Got caught up in all the holiday crazy. Forgive me? -B**_

A reply is seconds away.

_***PHEW* It's ok. I was beginning 2 agree with all those ppl who call me names. Thought I might've scare u off. -E**_

_**LOL. No, I'm still here. Getting n e work done? -B**_

_**Not at all. Which sucks b/c I really gotta get this done before 2nite. -E**_

_**Oh, I'll let you do ur thing then, I don't want 2 bother. -B**_

_**No! Don't u dare! I spent the last hour wondering what I said 2 piss u off, which is the reason I couldn't focus on work. I actually work better when u text me :) -E**_

_**Oh really? Well in that case...what r u doing right now? ;) -B**_

_**Ha. I could answer that a number of ways, but the G version is taking a break and trying to tame the mess that is my hair. -E**_

_**Messy hair, eh? Is it nerdy messy hair, or I just got out of bed sex hair? -B**_

I have no idea why I asked that, but what the hell.

Just a few moments later, I receive a picture file he's sent me. I'm almost afraid of opening it. I don't know if this guy is some wacko crazy person, sending me pictures of himself naked or something. But he hasn't sounded crazy since we started texting so I bravely open the file.

It's a picture of his hair. It's sex hair, in all its messy, brown glory...and are those flecks of copper highlights? _Wow_. Don't know what the rest of him looks like but I'd love to take his hair out on a date.

I read the caption attached to the picture: _**What do u think? -E**_

Um, what do I think? I have no idea. And I have no idea how to respond other than to be perfectly honest.

_**Sex hair. Definitely. -B**_

_**So you approve? What about u? -E**_

_**What about me? -B**_

_**Well, it's only fair we exchange hair pictures, don't u? I mean, tit for tat and all of that :) -E**_

Oh, what am I dooooinnngg, I whine to myself.

"What did you say?" Angie replies, suddenly returning from her epically long restroom trip.

"What took you so long? Did you drown in there or something?" I ask sarcastically.

"No, dork, I was calling Ben, touching base with him. You still talking to that Mr. Texty Pants?"

Yeah, he just sent me a picture of his sex hair, look," I tell her as I show her the message. She grins widely.

"Wow, if the rest of him is that sexy, you've got yourself a winner. You ready to go?"

"Almost, he wants to see my hair, kind of like an exchange. Should I?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah, why the hell not? Might be a fun little game for the two of you...you know, get to know you bit by bit. Who knows, you might end the night sending nudie pictures." She giggles at the thought and stops as if a light bulb has suddenly gone off in her brain.

"Hey, why don't I take the picture? That way it won't look stupid, and I can just crop your face out of the shot?" she asks helpfully.

"Yeah, why not. But no face, please. I'm not ready for all that yet."

She giggles again before taking my phone, focusing, and snapping a shot. She shows it to me and I'm impressed. It's strangely sexy: My hair is perfectly visible, along with a sliver of my pale neck as it slopes to my shoulder. It's almost artistic, really.

"Wow, Angie, that's actually pretty good. Thanks!"

She shrugs as we get up to throw our garbage away and head out again into the frozen tundra that is the city. E's been waiting patiently, no doubt worried once again that I might have chickened out of our little game. How wrong he is.

I attach the picture and type out a little caption.

_**I hope this suffices. -B**_

Seconds later, a response.

_**lkjhgs lkdfjgh lksjhdlf kgjh. -E**_

I laugh out loud as Angie turns and yanks the phone from my hand to check the message.

"Oh, that is awesome. I like this guy. He might be a horndog, but he's funny."

I get my phone back and respond.

_**Is that a good thing or a bad thing? -B**_

_**Good. Very very good. I knew you'd be a brunette ;) -E**_

_**Why do u say that? -B**_

_**Because I prefer brunettes, and I was kinda hoping u were ;) -E**_

_**What if I would've been a blonde? -B**_

_**But u r not. So moot point. :) -E**_

_**Ok, well it's ur turn. Send me another picture. Rated G, plz. ;) -B**_

_**Srsly? OK...I'll play ;) -E**_

Soon, I get a picture message again. It's his foot, in old black converse. The message attached: _**U know what they say about big feet ;) -E**_

_**Big shoes? ;) -B**_

_**Haha. You're just a 'lil comedian, aren't u? -E**_

I look down at mine and smile. I quickly take a shot of my Chucks, and send it to him with the caption: _**We match. :) -B**_

_**Nice. A girl after my own heart. I was 1/2 expecting heels. -E**_

_**R U disappointed? :( -B**_

_**NOT. AT. ALL. -E**_

_**Good, because me in heels would b a hazard 2 every1 w/ in a 1 mile radius. -B**_

_**LOL. Wait, can we get something out of the way b4 going on? -E**_

_**Sure, what? -B**_

_**Age? U don't have to 2 me exact age...may b just a range? R U under 30? -E**_

Just before I type out a response, Angie stops to check out a shoe store..._so_ not my thing. I bow out and sit once again on a bench and reply. I mean, what if he's an old fart? But then again, are there a lot of forty or fifty-something men wearing Chucks? I have no clue, but I think they would look a bit ridiculous if they did. I hope he's not ridiculous.

_**R U under 30? -B**_

I cringe waiting for a response.

_**Yep. U? -E**_

_**I'm 25. U? -B**_

_**I promise...I can show u my birth cert. -E**_

_**I believe u ;) -B**_

_**Good. So where r u now? -E**_

_**Oddly enough, a shoe store. My friend's looking around. I'm sitting this 1 out. -B**_

_**Ok. How about another round of pictures? -E**_

_**Sure. Why not. -B**_

_**What would u like 2 c? Bear in mind, tit for tat. -E**_

_**Ok, stop saying tit, I'm not showing you mine. -B**_

_**LOL. As crushed as I am about that, I would NEVER ask 4 that. I'm a gentleman, remember? ;) -E**_

_**Ha. We'll c. How about eyes? The windows to the soul & all that. -B**_

He sends a picture and as I open the attachment I'm nearly floored. They are the most intense and beautiful hue of turquoise green I've ever seen. They have to be fake. They're framed by dark eyebrows and while normally I'm not into bushy brows, these belong there...and hey, at least he doesn't have a uni-brow. The whole look is sexy as hell.

After calming my breathing, which has unexpectedly sped up, I ask him.

_**Those r contacts, right? Like colored ones? -B**_

_**Um..no, I've got 20/20, and I'm not vain enough to wear colored contacts. Y, u don't like them? :O -E**_

_**No no...Not that...just I've never seen eyes that color. No one's ever mentioned how strange the color is to you? -B**_

_**Strange? Now you're really hurting my ego there! I'm gonna cry. :( And, yeah, some ppl have commented, but I just brush it off... no biggie.**_

_**Oh plz don't cry! Strange can be a good thing...sexy even. -B**_

_**So you think my eyes are sexy? -E**_

_**Um..Yeah...they're beautiful, actually :) -B**_

_**Well, thanks. So where's ur picture? C'mon, don't leave me hanging ;) -E**_

I pause and think about what I'm about to do. But hey, you only live once, right? I flip my phone so that I can aim it to myself, but think twice. I'm never going to get the right shot, so I might as well enlist Angie's help again. I walk to where she's currently searching the sale rack and silently nudge the phone in front of her so she can see his latest shot. Her expression is priceless.

"Oh, my friggin' god, are you kidding me? His eyes, Bella! His eyes...they're like freakishly gorgeous. Wow. Are you sure that's him and not some other guy? You know, he might be just taking random pictures of other guys so you won't see what he really looks like."

"I suppose it's possible. But why would he go to all the trouble? He doesn't know what I really look like either. He might be thinking the same thing as me...you never know. It's just for fun, so here, help me take a good pic of my eyes," I plead. She happily takes the phone and takes a shot.

"Perfect," she says with a smile, and hands it back to me to review. Once again, she manages to frame the shot just so, and I swiftly send it to him.

_**Wow. Windows to the soul, indeed. -E**_

My grin is involuntary and Angie claps her hands in response to my expression.

"Yeah! He loved it, didn't he?" she asks, knowingly.

"Um, yeah, I guess. He says 'windows to the soul, indeed.'"

And then Angie swoons. Yes, she actually fucking swoons. Sigh and all.

"That's so romantic. He certainly knows what to say," she replies, almost to herself.

I go back to the screen that's been making my day brighter...a lot brighter.

_**So, I guess you like the picture? -B**_

_**Like it? I LOVE ur eyes. I can stare at them all day. Send me something else. Anything. I want 2 C more of u. -E**_

_**Y not send u a pic of my whole face? -B**_

_**Well, u could. But this is more fun, no? It's like a puzzle. We're getting 2 know each other like this. -E**_

_**I guess that answers my question as 2 y we're not talking on the phone right now? lol -B**_

_**Exactly. We will...I promise. I want 2 hear ur voice. This is more fun 4 now. So what u sending me? -E**_

I show Angie his response while she slips on some brown wedges; she quickly takes my phone again, snapping away. I don't realize what she's done until I review the shots.

They're all of my lips. Different angles, some with more cheek or chin. I decide on one of just my lips.

_**Jesus. Ur going to give me a heart attack, woman. -E**_

I giggle to myself and reply.

_**Don't die on me. It would be a bummer since ur keeping me entertained ;) -B**_

_**Am I? I'll try my best, but ur killing me slowly. That's a srsly hot pic. I want 2 touch them. -E**_

Holy shit. We're entering the danger zone. Can I hang with the big girls? We'll have to see. For some reason, I'm a little turned on by what we're doing, and I don't want it to stop...but I really want to see his lips. So I tell him.

_**I really want 2 c ur lips, please :) -B**_

Moments later I see a picture that will surely send me to the hospital.

His lips. There is no way to describe them, not enough words in the English language to say all there is to say about this man's mouth. They're perfectly pink, plump, and one side is turned up into a sexy, lopsided-as-shit grin that I just want to kiss off of him. I actually want to lick my phone's screen. I have to sit down and compose myself.

Angie notices and sits next to me to view the picture. She_ tsks_ at it and practically moans, "oh, you're so dead, B. This guy's seriously hot. You have to talk to him. Call him. Like now."

"I can't. We decided we were going to do this like this. Little clues for each other or something. It's totally stupid, I know, but I've never had this much fun, and I guess I just want to enjoy it before the spell is broken and I figure out he's an asshole or something...or married."

Oh shit. I hadn't though about that. What if he's married? Or at the very least, with someone. What if he's a dad or something? Divorced and lonely? That last though isn't too bad. I mean, I like kids, I'm sure I could get along with his kid, or kids. It would suck if his ex-wife is some controlling bitch...I couldn't deal with that. I'd totally kick her ass if I had to.

I hear the clearing of a throat and snap out of my wild imaginings to find Angie staring at me, a look of bewilderment etched across her face.

"Bella, stop being stupid and over-thinking things. Just ask the guy."

Okay, I guess I can do that. But first, I must respond to the lips.

_**Wow. That's very nice. -B**_

I roll my eyes at my own stupid reply. _You're such a moron, Bella._

_**U like? -E**_

_**Very much. Hey...I have kind of an important question 4 u. -B**_

_**Shoot. U can ask me anything :) -E**_

_**Are you married? Attached? Unavailable? -B**_

_**LOL. No, B. I'm not any of the above. Although I did just come out of a relationship a couple months ago. -E**_

He seems to be telling me the truth. If he wasn't he wouldn't have volunteered being out of a relationship to me. But still, I'm apprehensive.

"Angie, he says he's single, but recently out of a relationship."

"Okay, I'm sure he's being honest. Just talk to him some more. OOOH! Ask him to send you a picture of his hands! You can always tell a lot about a man from his hands," she says with widened and excited eyes. It's not a bad idea so I shoot him my next request after responding to his current status.

_**Oh, okay. Good 2 know :) -B**_

_**How about u? Anyone in ur life? -E**_

_**Not at the moment. There was a guy I went on a couple dates with, but nothing became of it. -B**_

_**Y not? -E**_

_**He was cute. But not 4 me. We're better off as friends. -B**_

I briefly think about my disastrous date with my co-worker's brother, Peter. Yeah. No spark...like, AT. ALL. We had tried getting closer on the second date: some touching and kissing, but we both weren't feeling it, and mutually decided it was for the best to end it.

_**I would say I'm sorry...But I'm not. His loss is hopefully my gain? -E**_

Asking me a question, is he? Hmm...

_**Possibly. Maybe u should send me another picture...how about ur hands? -B**_

I'm through being coy. Direct is best. I hope.

A few moments later, I open the next picture attachment to see a big...and I mean, BIG, hand, but with fine, elegant fingers that naturally curl, slightly hanging over his knee. He's wearing jeans, deliciously ripped at the knee. Just the thought of what those hands are capable of sends me into a tizzy. I show Angie the latest picture as she takes her shoe selections to the cashier. Her smile is wide, like she knew all along.

"He's a god. Plain and simple. You need to jump that, and soon."

"Angela Webber!" I exclaim in shock, letting out a strangled chuckle.

"Oh, what? I'm trying to get you some, my friend. Go and get some peen."

She says it so matter-of-factually that I giggle loudly. Angie follows suit seconds later and I'm sure we look like complete and utter psychos in the middle of a high-end shoe boutique. The sales ladies look on, not terribly thrilled or amused at our outburst. Once she's paid up, we quickly escape out into the cold air, immediately locating the gorgeous little lingerie boutique that Angie's been going on and on about.

I send a quick reply to E to tell him I'm still alive. Barely.

_**Ur hands are very interesting. -B**_

_**Interesting? I've never been told that. -E**_

_**Well they r. They're pretty. And long. -B**_

_**U have no idea how sexy it is 2 read that. -E**_

_**Sexy? really? How so? -B**_

_**Just the thought that ur looking at all the pics I sent u. Knowing ur eyes r on my fingers. God, the things I'd like a chance 2 do 2 u w/them. -E**_

Holy shit. That's a pretty bold move on his part. Not that I'm complaining one bit. His words are sending shots of pure electricity through my veins and down below and I instantly clench my thighs together. Angie must notice that I'm a little taken aback because she sighs exasperatedly and asks with feigned concern, "You alright there, Bella? Mr. Texty Pants swooning you to paralysis?"

I shake my head in an attempt to clear my brain, and stare at her blankly.

"Oh, God. Is it that obvious?" I grimace.

"Oh, honey, you're a total mess. You're frustrating the shit out of me. You know what I'm gonna say, but I think you're having too much fun with this, so I'm gonna keep my mouth shut."

We start browsing through the delicate lingerie that adorns the racks and my hand gently ghosts over the smooth, cool silk and satin. And I feel sexy just being among the outfits designed to make men drool and women feel beautiful and powerful. Just then, I have a burst of ingenuity and I believe my best friend can read my mind because she halts her movements, meeting my eyes. We both smile evilly as our mutual wheels turn.

Another buzz from my phone momentarily distracts me from my evil plan. Crap, I forgot to reply again.

_**Hey, I'm sorry if that was a little forward. I dunno what I was thinking. Forgive me, plz? -E**_

Aww. He thinks I'm offended again. At least he's showing a little vulnerability. Maybe he's not a total player. I ease his mind quickly.

_**Oh, no, don't worry...I wasn't offended in the slightest. On the contrary. -B**_

_**I C. So u like a little dirty talk? -E**_

_**Can't say that I mind it, no ;) -B**_

_**Where's my picture? -E**_

Dammit. I have to take a picture of my hands. I snap a quick one. I've placed my fingers gently on the little cleavage peaking through the top of my v-neck sweater. I'm cheating a little, giving him a glimpse of more skin. I think it will solidify the fact that I am not, in fact, offended. I send to him with a push of a button.

_**Damn. U r beautiful. -E**_

_**Aren't u supposed 2 be working? I hate 2 b the 1 distracting u from getting anything done in time 2 have some fun. -B**_

_**Oh, B, I love the fact that u r the 1 distracting me. But yeah, I guess I should get some work done. Hey...could I interest u in maybe meeting up where I'll b tonite with my friends? No pressure if u don't want to. -E**_

I think about that for a moment. Am I ready to meet this sex god in the flesh? I give him a tentative answer.

_**We'll see. C u later, tiger. ;) -B**_

_**Ur killing me, woman. xoxo -E**_

I put my phone away with a smile playing upon my lips and resume the task at-hand. I'm in one of my favorite places. Even though I'm not big on the whole fashion and shopping thing, I do love me some power panties, and I have a wide collection at home. But, a woman can never have too much lingerie, so I look around, selecting pieces to try on. Angie and I laugh and joke about some of the outfits that are a little too risqué for us, and we hash out our plan to finally kill Mr. Texty Pants, as Angie has dubbed him.

About thirty minutes later, I hear my phone buzz and pull it out of my purse. I open the unread message.

_**I miss u. -E**_

_**I thought u had work 2 do. -B**_

_**I can't concentrate. Ur in my head. I'm thinking of ways 2 meet u, 2 touch u. -E**_

_**Poor, E. I can almost imagine the pout. -B**_

And seconds later, a picture...his beautiful lips, in a perfect out. My heart stops and I almost faint.

_**Naughty boy. Ur not playing fair. -B**_

_**Never said I did ;) Where r u? -E**_

_**Shopping. -B**_

_**What r u shopping for? -E**_

_**Things. Would u like 2 c? -B**_

_**Sure. I love to c ur things. ;) -E**_

Oh, you will, E. Game on, baby.

I make my way to the fitting rooms with a stack of my favorite pieces and start to undress. Angie's in the next stall already in fits of giggles, since she knows what I'm about to do. Nothing every gives me more confidence in my female whiles than lingerie, and I know I always have the upper hand. I'm going to make my boy suffer.

The first number is a black silk slip, with just the slightest bit of gray lace trim at the edges. It's pretty tame. I don't want to kill him right away. _Slowly._ Yes. Slowly is better.

After arranging my boobs and material in all the right spots, I fluff my hair to give it the "just fucked" look and snap a full body picture using the reflection in the mirror.

_**Holy fuck. -E**_

I giggle.

_**U ok there? -B**_

_**Where the fuck r u? -E**_

_**A lingerie boutique. -B**_

_**Fucking hell. -E**_

_**Having a little problem? -B**_

_**Um, there's nothing "little" about my problem right now. -E**_

My eyes widen at the confession of his apparent arousal and it's got me a little hot and bothered too.

_**Um, I might need some help choosing something 2 buy. Mind if I run them by u? -B**_

_**Mind? I pretty much demand that u do... -E**_

Oh, this is way too much fun. I hear Angie's muffled voice. She's probably trying something on and talking through the fabric over her head.

"How's it going over there?" she asks.

"It's going. Seems he likes what I have on. Like _really_."

"Like really?" She laughs out loud. "Wow, this guy's got you speaking like a love-struck teenager."

"Well, let's just say he's making it hard for me to think coherently right now." That's an understatement, of course.

Angie laughs again, and roots for me. "You go girl. I won't interrupt you then!"

I change into my next little number. It's a black bra and panty set. The panties are low cut, lacey boy shorts, and the bra is a slightly padded demi-cup, giving me awesome cleavage. The whole getup contrasts nicely against my pale skin.

I snap another full body picture and send it on its way along with a caption:

_**U like? -B**_

Seconds later:

_**Holy Christ. Baby, let me call u plz, I need 2 talk 2 u...NOW. -E**_

Fuck. I sit on the small bench in the fitting room and take a moment to breathe a few cleansing breaths to calm myself. He wants to talk to me. Shit. I want to talk to him too, so bad. But I'm afraid the whole illusion will vanish in a puff of smoke if I hear his voice and it's not what I had envisioned.

"Angie, he wants to call me, what do I do?" I ask in a panic, shouting it over the fitting room partition.

"Oh, it's about time, woman! Let him! I'm on my way out anyway, I'll keep the sales lady occupied so you have some privacy," she announces. I can almost hear the playful smile on her lips.

"Thanks. I owe you a drink!"

"Oh, I think you owe me more than that, but a drink's a good start!" she says, her voice sounding farther away.

I type out a quick response. I'm so keyed up, I don't know what listening to his voice will do to me, but it's about time I take a chance.

The phone vibrates with an incoming call. I take a deep breath and answer.

"Hi."

"_Hey."_

There's awkward silence for a few moments. I can only imagine he's having the same issues with nerves as me. I decide to talk first.

"You didn't like the texting anymore?"

He chuckles lightly, the timbre of it sending chills down my spine- in a very good way.

"_Let's just say it wasn't conveying what I really wanted to express." _His voice is deep, with just the right amount of smoothness and just...sex. Yes, his voice is sex. My nipples seem to agree since at the sound of his voice, they're standing at attention.

"Oh yeah? So what did you want to express?"

"_Who are you?"_ What a simple question during such a hormonally charged moment.

"What do you mean?"

"_I mean, what's your name? I really want to know. My name is Edward. Edward Cullen."_

"Edward," I repeat, trying out the name to see how it feels rolling off my tongue. He likes it too, since I hear a slight groan on the other end. I smile.

"Well, Edward, my name is Bella. Bella Swan."

"_Bella..." _and I slowly die a slow, deliciously torturous death at the sound that voice repeating my name.

"_It's a perfect name for you. Bella, you're driving me crazy with these pictures, you know that? How do you expect me to get any work done?"_ I hear the smile in his velvet voice.

"I don't. As a matter of fact I was hoping I could thoroughly distract you."

"_You certainly succeeded."_ He laughs and then pauses before speaking again.

"_Where did you come from? I mean, I was just minding my own business and you pop onto my screen and manage to discombobulate my entire life in a matter of hours. That takes talent, you know."_

"You were the one to text me, remember?"

"_Yeah, but I was trying to contact my buddy. It's seems like a wicked twist of fate that we should meet each other in such a non-conventional way. And then a few hours later, you're modeling incredibly sexy lingerie that I just want to rip off your body."_ His voice is suddenly gruff and heavy, laced with arousal that flows through the phone and causes certain "things" to happen down below.

"Oh yeah? That would be a shame though. Spending all this money on lingerie, to have it end up in shreds by your hands." As I mention his hands, my mind goes back to the picture he sent me of his long, beautiful fingers. Yes, I'd like his hands to do a lot more than rip my clothes off.

"_I'd buy you all the lingerie you want, or I want...same difference."_ His voice is low.

"So which one did you like?"

"_All of it, baby. I love all of it. But, I'd like to see you in nothing at all, if I really have my way. Would you let me?"_

I let out an involuntary little moan as my hand finds its place on my stomach. I don't know if I'm trying to touch myself, or hold the butterflies in my stomach in a vain attempt at keeping them calm.

"Oh God, yes, I'd let you. You have no idea what you've done to me today. I can't concentrate. I've never done anything like this before..."

"_Neither have I, seriously. I knew there was something about you...I knew it...even before the pictures. But, damn...you in those black panties and bra...it's a page out of my fantasies. Your body is exquisite. I'm pissed off that I'm not there with you..."_

"What would you do if you were here with me?" I know it's a loaded question, but I don't have a lot of time, and I want to know if he's just talk or if he was serious about _needing_ to call me.

"_Fuck. My hands would be all over you. My mouth would fucking worship you..."_

That did it. I'm done. He could tell me to jump, and I'd ask _how high. _I hum in pleasure as my hand creeps up to the crevice between my breasts. He's definitely happy about the sounds I'm making, judging by the feral groan on the other end.

"_Shit, are you touching yourself for me, Bella? Where are you touching yourself, tell me, please." _He practically whines and begs, as if in pain. I can also hear some rustling of papers and his deep pants. Could he be touching himself too?

As he says this my hand creeps under the lace covering my breast, and I caress and squeeze, my thumb grazing my hardened nipple over and over again, lightly pinching it with my thumb and index finger. This causes me to let out a throaty mewl, to which Edward responds.

"_God, baby, please just tell me where you're touching yourself. I want to hear you."_

"Ung...I'm touching my nipples."

I hear something fall with a soft thud on his end and wonder what's going on over there.

"Are you okay? Do you want to stop?"

"_NO! No no no no...don't stop...Jesus, don't stop. Baby, that's so fucking hot...your voice, the sounds you're making...I'm almost coming just from that...Damn. Baby, I want you to move your hand down your stomach, can you do that for me?"_ His voice is breathy and bass. I can feel myself getting wetter by the second. I follow his orders.

"Ok, my hand's touching my stomach, I'm getting goosebumps from the sensation. It feels so fucking good, Edward. What are you doing right now? Are you touching yourself for me, Edward?"

"_FUCK! I love it when you say my name, Bella. Yes, I'm fucking touching myself..." _He trails off and I can hear the distinct sounds of flesh on flesh moving in rhythm, along with low grunts.

"Oh my God, that's driving me crazy, Edward. Are you thinking of me, baby?"

"_YES! I'm thinking of you...FUCK! It's all I can think about! You're touching my cock, Bella...I can feel your warm little hand around me...God..."_

This has to be the craziest thing I've ever done. It's so hot, though. It feels right that I'm doing this with him. At the sexy guttural sounds coming from him, my hand drifts down below, creeping underneath the lace of the panties until I reach my pussy. It's warm and of course, wet. I'm not surprised. I decide to tell him.

"Oh, Edward. That's so hot, baby. I wish I was there to hold your dick in my hand, to make you come because of me. My hand's touching my pussy, baby." My last words are almost a whisper since I'm suddenly aware of where I am. I try to keep my voice down. "I'm imagining that it's your hand touching my pussy...God, that's so hot."

"_Shit. Are you serious?" _He whines. _"Fuck, I wish I were there, baby. The things I'd do to you...fuck. Baby, Are you close? I want you to come...make yourself come for me, Bella. I want to hear you..."_

I moan in response, as my fingers find their way into me. I pump a few times and then move my wetness over my clit. My steady rhythm over the bundle of nerves quickly accelerates and I'm so so close.

"I'm so so close, Edward...Oh Jesus. Are you close?" I can hear rapid movement, and I can only imagine him getting himself off, and it just spurs me the fuck on even more.

"_Bella...fuck...Jesus, Bella, I'm going to come, baby...come with me, say my name...I want to hear it!" _And that does it...one last press of my fingers against my clit, and I'm over the edge.

"Oh...Ohhhhh...ffuuuccckkkk...oh God oh God oh God oh God...Edward! Damn...shit!" I try to keep my voice down, but I'm failing miserably, so I bite my lip hard, trying to stifle my moans. I can hear him coming on the other line, and it's the sexiest fucking thing I've ever heard. I want this man. I want him.

After both of us take a moment to come down from our highs, I can hear his breathing slow until it's even and calm. I don't really know what to say after all this. What _does_ one say after having phone sex with a complete stranger?

He's the first to end the silence.

"_Are you okay?" _

"Yes," I breathe.

"_That...was just..."_

"Incredible..." I finish his sentence.

"_Better than incredible. Wow. The only thing I think that can top that is to have you here with me, and not let you go."_

"I agree."

"_Come see me tonight. I'm meeting up with some friends...The Sleeping Beagle. It's a cool little bar, I think I texted the address to you when I thought you were Jasper. Just...I just want to see you. You can even bring some friends with you. I don't want you to be creeped out or anything. Just...please say you'll come."_

As I listen to his pleas, I change into my street clothes, and step out of the fitting room with the black lace panties and bra in hand. I'm taking both outfits, especially since I don't want the sales ladies to see any um..._evidence_ of my activities.

I ponder his invitation before responding. I want to see him...badly. But is this crazy? I just had hot phone sex with someone I hardly know. What's his opinion of me? And even though he told me he's never done this before, how do I know he's telling the truth? He might be some sexual deviant, or a predator.

"Oh, I don't know. Um..."

"_Look, I know it's a little weird, this whole thing. But I can't ignore this pull I feel toward you. Even just your words on the screen, your voice in my ear...there's something there, and you can't deny that you don't feel it too. Just...take some time to think about it...talk to your friends, see if they want to come along. No pressure...just...Bella, just give it a chance. If you're not interested, I'll let it go, and we'll go our separate ways. What do you say?"_

He sounds incredibly sincere. And when he puts it that way, I find it hard to say no. I can ask Angie for her opinion...she'll know what to do.

"Um...ok, let me think about it. I have the address, I know what time you'll be there. I'll talk to a few friends and see if they want to come. I'll text you if I decide to go," I say as I bring my items to purchase to the cashier. Angie is there, leaning against the counter with a knowing smirk.

"_Okay, that's all I can hope for. I really hope you make it. I'd love to see you, Bella. I'll let you go now...maybe I can salvage the day and get some work done. I don't know how I will though...I'll be thinking about you the rest of the day...it's all your fault."_ He chuckles towards the end of his statement. I laugh with him.

"Well, maybe I'll see you tonight." Angie hears my response and raises her eyebrows, her eyes wide in shock. I mouth "later" to her, and she nods.

"_Great. Bella, I've really enjoyed talking to you, and you know...the other stuff was pretty damn good too,"_ he says, and I can hear the grin in his voice.

"Yeah, me too. I'll talk to you later, maybe. Bye, Edward."

"_Bye, Bella."_

I put my phone away and finish the transaction with the cashier. I can see Angie's bursting at the seams, just waiting for me to say something. I wait until we're out of earshot of the store employees.

"Okay. He wants to meet me...like, for real."

She squeals and grins so wide, I'm scared her face will get stuck like that.

"Ahhh! I knew it! So...you look thoroughly fucked, but I know that's not possible so did what I think happen in there...you know...happen?" she asks expectantly.

"Well, if you mean we talked and got to know each other then..."

"Oh, stop it...SPILL!" she practically yells.

"Okay, okay, keep it down! Yes, we were kind of...talking dirty to each other and..." I mutter, lowering my head in embarrassment.

"And? And what? Tell me damn it!"

"I got off...well, we got each other off. There. I said it."

She looks like an escaped psych ward patient as she skips and jumps around the sidewalk, while tons of angry holiday shoppers whiz by her in a huff. She's in their way, but she doesn't care.

"Shit, you had phone sex. You lucky bitch. Okay...you know you're going to see him tonight, right? There's no argument."

I turn my head to the side as I give her my best "are you serious" face. She's not having it, though.

"No complaints from you either. OOOH! You should wear whatever you wore when he saw the pics of you back there...you'll drive him bonkers when he sees you."

"Angie, you're implying I'm going to see him to have sex...I..."

"Um, it could happen, Swan, if you let it. You should have some fun...you've been a bit down lately. And you haven't had a date or a good fuck in a long time..."

"Ugh, don't remind me..."

"Exactly, so there's no argument. You're going...but I'll go with you. And maybe you should call your co-workers. They're a cool bunch...we had so much fun with them the last time we hung out. Call them!" She's a mile a minute as she offers her vision of how the evening should go. I pretend to humor her, but I know she's on to something.

"I know I shouldn't go alone. Edward actually said..."

"His name is Edward? Wow...it's an old-fashioned name...but for some reason, when you couple that with all the pics of him, and his texts, it's kind of sexy."

"Yeah, I know...totally hot. But yeah, Edward actually said I shouldn't go by myself. He said he'd be there with a few friends, so..."

"Aww...see? He doesn't want to freak you out. Bella. Call it intuition, but I think this a really good thing. Call your friends, we're going...Oh, where are we going, by the way?"

"The Sleeping Beagle?" It sounds more like a question.

"Oh! I know where that is! I had to go with Ben a couple months ago to meet up with his friends! It's a great place to just chill out...not too loud...Oh, it's perfect, Bella, just perfect," she beams.

A couple of hours pass as we finish up our shopping, and I am thoroughly exhausted. Not that I really did much in terms of bargain hunting, but couple the huge crowds with a horny, mystery text messenger, and my head is spinning. When I return home, immediately drawing myself a hot bath. It's soothing and it gives me a chance to replay every text, every picture, every delicious sound of his voice. Remembering it thrills me and scares me all at once.

I must've dosed off a bit in the bath because the water is suddenly chilly against my skin. After dressing in my comfy robe, I lounge on my bed as I scroll through my phone for my co-workers' numbers. First up, Alice Brandon. She's one of the art directors at the firm, and always in a chipper mood. She's also one of the most creative cats I know and I adore her.

"What's up, Swan?" Her upbeat greeting always puts a smile on my face.

"Brandon, what's shakin'? What are you doing right now?"

"I'm currently trying my hand at some chocolate mint chip cookies. I've decided everyone's getting baked goods for Christmas...I think it's better than giving gift cards to everyone, what do you think?"

"I'm with you on that one. So am I going to be one of the lucky recipients?"

"Of course, my love. You always top the list! Whatcha up to? Had enough of the Black Friday bullshit yet?" she giggles.

"Ugh. You have no idea, Alice. Angie just dragged me everywhere. My feet hate her even more than I do right now. But listen, the reason why I'm calling is that I was wondering if you wanted to meeting up tonight? I'm meeting someone who's got a group of friends going as well, and I just thought maybe you'd like to tag along," I ramble.

"Ooooh! Who's this someone? Is it a guy? Please tell me it's a guy, because nothing personal, Swan, but you've been really a bit of a Scrooge lately, and you probably need a good..."

"ALICE! Just...yeah...just stop right there," I hastily interrupt her since the last thing I need is another person to tell me I need my pipes cleaned.

"Alright," she responds with a touch of song to her voice. "I won't say it, but you know what I mean...so what...it's a guy right?"

"Yes, Alice, it's a guy."

"Where'd you meet? Do I know him?"

"No, I don't think you know him. Um...We kind of...met through...um...text messaging," I finish the sentence in a mere whisper.

"You what? I don't think I quite heard you. It sounded like you said you met him through text messaging."

"Yep. You heard right."

"Are you serious? How did that happen?"

I continue to relay all the details of today's events, and I'm not surprised when Alice is thrilled. She's a hopeless romantic, and readily agrees to meet up. She helps me out and agrees to call Rosalie Hale, one of the senior designers we work with. She's a total bombshell of a woman. I'm almost afraid that if she goes, Edward will be all about her, and leave me in the dust. But, she's a good conversationalist, and I know she'll keep the awkwardness at bay.

I tell Alice to meet at my place half an hour before we have to go. Then I text Angie and tell her everything's set, sending her the address and time so she and Ben can meet us at the bar. My nerves are starting to bubble up in my stomach, so I make myself a hot tea and will myself to relax while I stare at my wardrobe.

What do I wear? What does one wear to meet the anonymous man you had phone sex with? I finally decide on black skinny jeans, coupled with black ankle boots and a deep wine-colored v-neck sweater. I keep my makeup and hair simple, and just when I'm putting on my coat and scarf, Angie texts me to let me know she's going to meet us there with Ben in fifteen minutes. Seconds later, there's a quick knock on the door. I greet Alice and Rosalie, who are smiling widely. They both gently push me back into the apartment; I have no idea why. They must see my confused expression because Rosalie sits me down on a stool next to my kitchen island, and speaks.

"So, Alice filled me in on what's happening tonight..."

"Nothing's happening tonight, I'm just meeting the guy in a public place in case he's pscyho."

"And you're smart to do that, but first, we're doing some pre-evening celebration," she announces as Alice opens and closes cabinets, pulling out three shot glasses. Rose raises her perfectly manicured eyebrows in question.

"There's some vodka in the fridge."

"Excellent!" Alice exclaims as Rosalie pours.

"To fuckhot phone sex and taking chances!" Rosalie toasts as we clink our glasses and drink.

"Okay, let's go! I'm dying to see this guy," Alice declares. I roll my eyes because I know tonight is just going to be total ridiculousness, and maybe...hopefully...the beginning of something interesting.

...

The facade of the bar is pretty nondescript and if you didn't know exactly what you were looking for, you'd totally miss it. I love these kinds of places. They're usually hidden gems among the flashy night clubs and Zagat-rated restaurants. As we climb out of the taxi, my nerves take over again. I'm about to turn around and get back in the cab in defeat. I can't do this. What if it's all a fantasy, and this guy is nothing like I had imagined? What if he _is_ everything I've imagined and he doesn't want _me_?

Alice stops me by placing her small hand on my forearm. She looks at me reassuringly. "Bella, everything's going to be fine. We'll hang out in the back somewhere and you can look for him first before meeting him. We're here with you and we won't leave your side. Trust me."

Just as she says this, Rosalie looks back and smiles in agreement. "Yeah, and if he's psycho, I'll kick his ass. I've been meaning to put all those self-defense classes to good use," she grins evilly. It makes me chuckle and I steel myself to open the door.

We see Angie and Ben immediately. Apparently, they've already scoped out a good seat away from most of the crowd. The place is just awesome. It's reminiscent of some of the pubs I'd visited on my trip to the UK. It's pretty down to earth, with the constant buzz of voices and laughter filling the air.

We sit and order some drinks when the waitress makes her rounds. I nervously scope out the area for the shock of copper hair I remember from the pictures. It's hard to see, since it's so dark and there's a sizable crowd in the way. My stomach is in knots before my eyes freeze upon the form of a tall, messy-haired man, his back facing me. My arm shoots out sharply to grab Angie's. I'm frozen, not knowing what to do. Startled by my action, Angie quickly follows my gaze where they've found purchase.

"Is that him?" she whispers in my ear.

"I don't know. It looks like it." He's standing at the bar, chatting with three other guys. One is definitely there with a girl: she's cute, with dirty-blonde hair and a sweet smile. The man she's attached to is what I would call the All-American Boy: blonde hair and boy-next-door features. Next to him is another guy with shaggy blondish hair and a killer smile. The last guy is huge. He's taller than the rest, and is clearly ripped in all the right places. His face, though, is boyish with deep dimples when he smiles.

I'm shaken out of my analysis by Angie, who suggests, "Why don't you play with him a bit? You never confirmed you'd be here tonight, right? Just send him a text, mess with him. It will settle your nerves if you have the power in your hands."

Alice and Rosalie are looking at me wide-eyed, since they've now caught on to the scene before them. I take out my phone and do as my best friend suggests.

_**Hey there, stranger. What r u up 2? -B**_

I see the man before me take his phone out of his pocket and study the screen. I know it's him. it has to be. His face turns slightly to the side, giving me a glimpse of his profile. I'd recognize the strong jawline anywhere. I smile and wait.

_**Hanging out with some friends, waiting 4 u. :) -E**_

_**Waiting 4 me? How do u know I'm going 2 be there? -B**_

_**I don't. I guess I'm hoping? U coming? -E**_

_**Hmm...I'm not sure. What's my incentive? -B**_

I see the man before me grin the lopsided smirk that caused me heart palpitations in pictures earlier. I'm dying to just go over there and straddle the guy.

_**I'm in shock u'd even question the incentive. I want to c u. -E**_

_**Aren't u nervous about meeting? -B**_

_**A little. I'm afraid u won't approve of what you c, or who I am. -E**_

His look is serious, as one of his friends lightly pushes his arm to get his attention about something. He briefly looks up and nods a few times, laughing, then continues to stare at the screen, waiting for my response.

My girls are chatting it up, but they keep giving me side-glances, wondering what's going on. Angie looks over my shoulder sometimes to see how the conversation is going. Her smile grows wider as she looks up at him and then back to me. "Bella, he's hot. Like, really hot...and he's into to you...put him out of his misery and go talk to him. I'll go with you."

The girls and Ben nod and agree they'll join me too if I choose to make the walk. I have the best friends ever.

_**Oh, I don't know, I saw pictures, I approve so far. -B**_

_**Yeah, but what if it's not enough? -E**_

_**Well, I dunno what's going to happen to us, but I can tell you one thing... -B**_

_**What's that? -E**_

_**Those jeans and that grey sweater look really hot on you. -B**_

Edward lifts his head immediately, scanning the bar. Seconds later, he locks eyes with me, and I die a little.

His face, even from a distance in a dark bar, is perfect. It's like looking at a sculpture of a Greek god. His chiseled jaw frames his strong, masculine features. His lips, the same lips I had drooled over in pictures, are plump and tempting. His tall, lean body and broad shoulders do crazy things to my composure...he's absolutely gorgeous in every way.

I don't realize I'm grinning like an idiot until Rosalie sits next to me and reminds me to breathe. I shake my head a bit to clear the haze of lust in my brain and see that he's making his way over to me. His mouth is twisted into a sexy grin, and he's followed by his buddies. They seem to know exactly what's going on as they smile knowingly. But I don't pay attention to them because this sexy, beautiful man has taken control of all my senses, and I see only him.

"Hello, Bella." His voice, even over the noise, is pure honey and sex. Would it be too forward of me to just drag him to a dark corner and have my way with him right now?

"Hi." Of all the thoughts and possible responses going through my mind, that's the only thing that I manage to verbalize.

"You look stunning," he says.

"So do you. I mean, good. You look good too," I mutter.

At that moment, Rosalie saves the day. "Well, are we going to be introduced, Bella, or are you going to be rude and leave us to our own devices?" She grins, staring at Edward's burly friend, standing a bit behind Edward. I hurry to make introductions.

Everyone is good-natured as we introduce ourselves and start to talk. I learn that Mike is the All-American boy and the blonde girl, Jessica, is his fiancé. The shaggy-haired one is Jasper, and Alice already has him monopolized in conversation. And the big dude is Emmett. Rosalie sizes him up right away, and I'm not surprised when Emmett falls right into her hands like putty. She's gifted in so many ways, but her best attribute is her openness. Emmett would be stupid not to at least get her number.

While everyone chats, Edward hasn't taken his eyes off me. And I can truthfully say I haven't taken my eyes off him either. We're locked in this staring contest, willing the other to make the next move. It's silly really. Finally, Edward moves to sit next to me, leaning in close to speak.

"So, is it what you expected?" he asks.

"Well if you mean if I expected to be this nervous, then yeah," I smile.

"Is this crazy? I mean, is it crazy that I feel like I've known you a while already?" I ask, unsure of my emotions. The atmosphere around us is charged with an electric energy I can't quite explain.

He smiles in return, taking his hand to move a stray lock of hair away from my face and behind my ear.

hesitantly, Edward lowers his hand to hover over mine and looks at me in silent request. I oblige him and take his hand in mine. I immediately feel a wonderful warmth that seeps through our joined hands and travels through my entire body, eliciting feelings and sensations in places I need to keep under control. All the while, his eyes...His Eyes. They are possibly the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, and they're currently trained on my every move. It's like neither one of us is quite certain if this is a dream or not.

"It's not crazy. This is new to me though, so forgive me if I'm not as talkative as I normally am. It's just I can't believe you're here, in front of me."

"Neither can I," I agree. "We have a lot to talk about."

He nods and smiles sweetly. "Yes, we do."

Over the next hour or so, everyone is in socializing mode. My friends and his friends are discussing everything from politics to their TV obsessions, and I can see Rosalie and Alice really enjoying themselves with the boys. Maybe this evening is a win for all involved.

Edward is wonderful. He's smart, witty, and we spend most of the time making each other laugh. It's all so natural. I feel at home in his presence. The rest of the evening is spent sharing light touches, good conversation, and flirting...a lot. At one point we kiss and it's perfection. His lips are soft, his tongue insistent, showing me how much he desires me by the simplest action of his mouth on mine and his hands cupping my face and hugging my waist.

By the end of the night, we're all a little on the tipsy side and giggling at the silliest things. Everyone has paired off after Ben and Angie bow out, followed by Mike and Jessica. We all make plans to hang out again as Rosalie and Alice exchange phone numbers with Emmett and Jasper, respectively. I excuse myself to use the restroom as Alice and Rosalie follow. After acting like silly teenagers in the bathroom, sharing gossip and squeals of delight, I exit first, since they actually have to use the facilities. Once I'm out the door, I feel strong hands and arms wrap around my waist and the heady scent that is now permanently etched in my mind surrounds me. I immediately relax against Edward as his lips gently graze the spot under my ear. The sensation is mind-blowing and wakens something up in me that makes me want to throw him against the wall and devour him.

He must have read my mind because he walks us over to the wall next to the door of the ladies room, spins me around until my back is against the wall, and does what I've been dying to do all night. Our mouths are connected, our hands roaming each other's bodies when my hands finally find a comfortable spot, entangling my fingers and pulling at the hair at the nape of his neck. His hands are splayed on my hips, flexing and gripping the flesh there. We both share moans and groans the moment I feel him, _there_. I grind against him slightly, and in response he leans his head against my neck and grunts against me. I may just die of lust right now.

"God, Bella...I want you so bad, you have no idea. I've been replaying what happened today over and over, and I want you," his desperation does something to my insides and I moan again against his neck.

"Me too...I want you...a lot...Oh God!"

"One day, soon...I'm going to fuck you. Do you believe that, Bella? I won't do it tonight. I want to do this right...but soon, baby...very very soon...if you'll let me," he grunts.

The admission that he's not planning to take me home tonight is slightly disappointing to my hormonal side, but the other, more romantic side of me is completely swooning at the idea that he wants this to be more about starting something, and not just about a one-night-stand. It makes me want him all the more.

At that moment, the girls exit the bathroom, coughing rather dramatically to announce their presence. We both laugh against each other's skin, and his hot, delicious breath sends chills through my body as I feel it blow against me.

"Okay, kids, knock it off, it's time for Bella to turn into a pumpkin. Say your goodbyes, we'll meet you outside," Alice announces as they saunter away.

Edward and I lean our foreheads together and kiss a little more before making our way to the exit to meet our friends, who are outside in the midst of their own make out sessions. I tap both girls on the shoulder and we say our final goodbyes as Edward flags down a cab for us. A gentleman too. How the fuck did I get this lucky?

"Call me when you get home?" Edward requests, eyes ablaze with longing and something else I can't name.

I nod silently and kiss him again. And as soon as the girls and I are in the cab, I get a text message.

_**U r beautiful. I can't wait 2 c u again. Call me when ur home. -E**_

I smile a goofy grin and look to my friends who have the same expression on their faces.

"Girls, I think we're in trouble," I finally break the silence.

They merely "mmhmm" in response.

As soon as I'm in my pajamas and in bed, I send him a text to tell him I'm home. I know he said to call, but I feel that it might be too late, and I don't want to risk waking him up if he's already sleeping. Then, my phone vibrates.

I smile.

_**I can't sleep. -E**_

_**Y not? -B**_

_**Visions of Bella dance through my head ;) -E**_

_**Cheesy. ;) -B**_

_**But effective? -E**_

_**Maybe. -B**_

_**I wanna c u 2morrow. -E**_

_**What did u have in mind? -B**_

_**Have breakfast w/me. -E**_

_**Eager, r we? -B**_

_**I'm not ashamed 2 admit it. ;) -E**_

The thought of seeing him again so soon both thrills me and scares the crap out of me. But the pull I feel with him is too much, and it ultimately takes little time to make my decision.

_**Ok. Where and what time? -B**_

_**There's a little place a few blocks from my apt. They know me there. An old married couple run it. Best pancakes in NYC. 9am? -E**_

_**Oooh. You had me at 'pancakes.' :) Meet u there? -B**_

_**Excellent. God, Bella. It's insane that I just met u & I want more. -E**_

His admission melts my heart.

_**Me 2. :) -B**_

_**I'll send u the address 2morrow morning b4 u leave. -E**_

_**ok :) -B**_

A few minutes pass and I think he's fallen asleep. I place my phone on my nightstand, setting the alarm to seven in the morning so I have enough time to get ready and cab it to meet him.

Just when my eyes droop closed, another vibration snaps them open again as I reach blindly for the phone.

_**Goodnite, Bella. Sweet dreams. I hope they're of me. ;) -E**_

_**G'nite, Edward. Dream of me 2. -B**_

_**It's a given. -E**_

Yep. I'll be dreaming of turquoise eyes, strong, beautiful hands, and lips that are at once sweet and dominant.

It might be a very merry Christmas after all.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for a teaser to chapter 2 very soon!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is. What you've all been waiting for. Hope it lives up to your expectations! Special thanks to MyBlueSky and indirectly, pasionmamma, who were awesome enough to come up with a plotbunny for this story! You ladies rock. **

**As always, Magnolia822 performs beta magic for me.**

**SM owns everything Twilight. I just make them text each other.**

Merry Textmas Chapter 2

_**Good morning, Beautiful. Can't wait 2 c u. -E**_

I smile against my pillow as I check the screen for Edward's message. He sent it early... like way early. I bet he's a morning person. Bright smiles and five-mile runs. I wouldn't be surprised.

We made plans last night to meet for breakfast, and after the crazy-ass day I had yesterday with Edward, I wonder what today's events have in store for me. How will he act around me? Will we talk about our little text message tryst? Our illicit conversation in the dressing room? Getting myself off in a public place like with a stranger was completely out of character. How about our moment last night at the bar? Will he be expecting the same kind of action from me today?

Oh, God. Maybe he thinks I'm a slut.

Maybe he was happy about it- but what if I'm not what he's expecting? How will I explain that what he experienced with me is not me at all?

Suddenly, this morning's breakfast is making me more nervous than excited.

I try to put those thoughts on the back burner while I drag myself out of bed and head towards the bathroom for a warm shower. That doesn't help though. All it does is make me hyper-aware of my horniness. My thoughts returning to how he made me feel when he kissed me and held me. The strength of his hands and his erection pressed up against me. The memory makes me shiver, my hand trailing down my shoulder blades to the valley between my breasts. Before I get too carried away, I snap my hand away, willing myself to regain control of the situation. Horny Bella, bad. Focused Bella, good.

When I finish dressing and fixing myself up, I send him a text message.

_**On my way! What's the address? -B**_

As I make my way downstairs and hail a cab, he responds with the address, and off I go to either meet my fate, or my doom... Who the hell knows.

The diner is homey and inviting, and as soon as I shake out of my coat and scarf I see him. He's really hard not to notice: tall, lean, broad-shouldered. And that bronze hair- I want to run my fingers through it and pull.

And his eyes.

His phenomenal turquoise eyes rake up and down my body, his lips pulled into that lopsided grin I had the pleasure of seeing when he sent them to me via text.

He rises to greet me like the gentleman he is and I mentally slap myself. Who am I kidding? Me? Resist _this_? I'd probably disrobe and lay myself out right here on a table like a Bella Buffet and let him have his way with me if he asked.

And I'd enjoy it.

But right now isn't the time to entertain sexual fantasies. I promised myself this would be a chance to start clean, to get to know each other. Without sex.

God help me, I want sex.

STOP. IT.

All this ridiculous inner monologue is reeking havoc on my stomach as I walk towards Edward and into his awaiting arms. He kisses my forehead as he embraces me. His clean, soapy scent does something to me, and I just melt against him. He's warm. Deliciously warm.

"Hello there," he mumbles against my ear. The vibrations from his voice send danger signals to my girlie parts.

"Hi. Hope you weren't waiting long."

"Nah. Just a few minutes. I ordered you some coffee. That's okay, right? Shit, now that I think about it, you might not even drink coffee. Damn... I'm sorry. I could order you something else..."

Fuck me, he's cute when he's nervous. It makes me giggle.

"It's okay. Yeah, I drink coffee. Thanks for being so thoughtful." I see him visibly relax as we take our seats opposite each other in the booth.

"So, what are these crazy pancakes you're talking about? Bring 'em on," I say. It's enough to break the awkwardness of a few moments ago, and he smiles, his eyes gleaming.

"They're amazing. They're pretty big, though, so you might have to share or take some home."

"I'll share with you if you're ordering the same."

"Great." He smiles as our eyes lock.

Conversation treads lightly on small talk for the most part. Neither of us wants to be the first to address the giant, sparkly elephant in the room. It's not until halfway through our destruction of the giant pancake tower that Edward works up the nerve to say something.

"So, about yesterday..."

"Yes. About yesterday."

"Was yesterday... did you... do you regret it?" he asks warily.

"Do you?" Damn. Why is it so hard to talk about this?

He looks at me dead on. "Not one bit." After a beat, I nod slowly in thought, my fork scraping the plate for syrup.

"Neither do I."

Edward reaches out his hands to release the fork from my own, gently clasping it within his large... very large hands.

"I want to get to know you, Bella. I'd like to know where this might go, if you're game," he confesses, his blue-green stare rendering me speechless... again.

"I don't expect what happened yesterday and last night to be the norm. It's pretty far from my normal behavior, and I certainly have never done anything so forward in my life. I'm pretty much the opposite. But every time I'm with you or get a text from you, something happens to me, and I can't get a hold of my wanting you." He lets out a shaky breath, seemingly relieved to have shared his thoughts with me.

I still want to have sex with him.

Like, a lot of it.

And soon.

"I'd like that, actually. On the way over here, all I could think about is what you might expect from me. What happened yesterday isn't me either. Well, not really. I've never done anything even close to that. But it's kind of weird, isn't it? All this?" I fiddle with the discarded wrapping of my straw. "I mean, out of all the phone numbers you could've mistyped, you stumble upon mine? That's some serious study on Fate or whatever."

We both laugh lightly.

"Totally. I've never been a big believer in that fate stuff. Not until yesterday," he says pointedly, his gaze so intense I think I'm turning to goo as we speak.

"Yeah, well, how about we not over-think this and just go with the flow?" I ask nervously, gauging Edward's reaction.

A sweet smile grows upon his lips. "I'd like that."

I nod silently in agreement, our hands still joined as our waitress drops off our check.

We spend the morning at a nearby park just talking and getting to know each other. He just keeps getting better and better the more we talk, and I know he's something special. At another time, I would've scoffed at his words, believing he was just trying to get into my pants. But there's a sincerity in his eyes that I can't dismiss. I want to believe him. The two sides of my brain are warring against each other.

There is, despite his seeming sincerity, a possibility that he just wants to fool around a bit. I don't know him enough to tell if his words are just words. But is that enough to stop me from pursuing this?

I decide right then on the park bench, as I listen to Edward talk about his near-perfect parents, that I'll just go with the flow and take this for what it is. I'll play and enjoy and if the time comes that I found I misjudged him—I'll deal with the consequences.

`~`~`MT`~`~`

After that pivotal morning, Edward and I agree to see each other, or at least text each other, as often as we can. We're both busy with our own lives. Edward has several design deadlines to meet by the end of the week. I too have a couple of pending projects at the firm that need my total attention, so we successfully manage to keep a clear head about things between us.

That's not to say that I don't think about him. And by "think about him" I mean a few erotic dreams and maybe a couple of sessions with my rabbit.

A girl has needs, you know.

We do keep our promise to text each other, though. At the beginning, they're pretty tame and polite. But as it seems to be with us, things turn more heated rather quickly.

I'm not complaining.

_**Hey, beautiful. Just wanted 2 tell u I'm thinking of u ;) -E**_

I love it when he calls me that. I read his message as I sit in a small conference room, flanked by several junior designers and Alice, who's already glaring at me suspiciously. I wink. She shakes her head and smirks, turning her attention back to the front of the room.

_**I'm thinking about u 2. When do I get 2 c u again? -B**_

That doesn't sound too desperate, does it?

_**I'm wondering the same thing. How about 2nite? -E**_

I cringe. It's a co-worker's birthday, and we're getting some drinks after work. Damn it.

_**Can't :( drinks after work 4 a bday & I have 2 b up early next day. How about 2morrow nite? -B**_

_**:( Can't. Dinner w/parental units. How about Wed? -E**_

I quickly check my phone's calendar, noticing nothing of importance, and quickly reply with a grin.

_**Yes. Where? -B**_

_**Let me cook you dinner? My place? -E**_

I bite my lower lip as me knee bounces up and down nervously. Just the thought of being in the same room with him-_ his_ room, _his_ place, cooking dinner for _me_, sends a flash of heat through me.

Alice notices and stills my knee with her hand.

"Settle down, slut," she leans towards me to whisper, not taking her eyes off our presenter. I turn to her to see her subtle grin.

I playfully kick her under the table. She looks like she's pursing her lips to withhold a laugh.

_**Sounds very nice. What should I bring? -B**_

_**Nothing but your gorgeous self. Where r u right now? -E**_

_**In a boring meeting. U? -B**_

_**Same. I'd rather be w/u. -E**_

I smile.

_**I'd rather b w/u 2. -B**_

_**I'd rather feel your fingers through my hair -E**_

Goosebumps. I get goosebumps with this man.

I look around to see if anyone's watching me, and I'm happy when I see people either listening to the speaker, or busy on their own phones. Even Alice seems preoccupied sending someone a text of her own.

_**I'd rather feel ur arms around me. -B**_

_**I'd rather b kissing u. -E**_

_**I'd rather feel your lips on me. -B**_

Is it hot in here?

_**Where? -E**_

Sweet Jesus.

_**U tell me. -B**_

_**Fuck. Everywhere. Under ur ear, ur collarbone, ur juicy lips, ur neck, ur breasts, ur stomach...where else do u want them baby? -E**_

Shit. Why does he have this effect on me? I'm squirming in my seat and Alice notices. She silently turns towards me, narrowing her eyes in mock irritation.

I stick my tongue out at her and type away.

_**What r u doing 2 me? I have a place in mind and just the thought is making me hot & ppl r starting 2 notice. Continue this later? -B**_

I hate to stop this line of conversation, but there's no way in hell I'll be able to feign attention during this stupid meeting if I tell him I want his mouth on me, down _there_. I might explode.

_**Yeah. Same here. Not listening 2 them. at. all. I might need 2 think of puppies & old ladies in bikinis 2 calm down. Later then ;) -E**_

I'm so worked up by the end of the meeting just thinking about "later" I say my goodbyes to Alice and decide to duck out of work after lunch to have some time to relax before going out for drinks with work people.

The night proves to be boring, save for sitting with Alice and secretly making fun of several co-workers and their drunken states. My mind continues to return to Edward and his texts to me this afternoon. Sooner rather than later, I'm home and in bed, phone in hand. I feel like a hormonal 14-year-old as I text him.

_**Hey there, stranger. R U up? -B**_

A response a minute later makes me giddy.

_**Do u want the clean or pervy answer 2 that 1? -E**_

God, how does he do that? I'm already hot and bothered.

_**Ha! If I'm trying 2 b good, then we better stick 2 the clean. -B**_

_**Aw. Ur no fun ;)...no, that's a lie...ur a lot of fun. -E**_

Another message comes in soon after his last one.

_**I'm still interested in knowing where else u'd like my mouth though. -E**_

My thighs clench involuntarily. If this is what he does to me with mere words on a screen, there's no hope for me or my sanity once we're together in person.

A few hot and descriptive messages later, he offers to call me. I decide against it. Any phone call from him, listening to his sexy voice describing what he'd do to me, would render me useless. I need to keep my wits about me, so I say goodnight instead, promising more messages until we meet.

`~`~`MT`~`~`

The next couple of days pass in a similar fashion. We both go on with our daily routines, which now include a mix of sweet and benign and hot-and-heavy text messaging. I'm so high strung by Wednesday I wonder if I'm even going to make it through our plans before going back to his place.

Yes. Plans have changed somewhat from when he spoke of making me dinner. I kind of chickened out because I suck and I'm a wuss. Being the daughter of a chief of police had thrown all kinds of red flags about going to the home of a man I hardly know. I had called Edward to work out new plans and, much to my surprise, he already had a change of plans of his own. A friend of his is performing in an Off-Broadway play and gave him a couple of tickets. I told him I'd meet him at the theater and we'd grab a bite after the show. Who knows about afterwards? I'll leave my options open.

As I walk towards the theater's entrance, I can already make out his form. He's tall, dressed in dark pants and wrapped in a sexy-as-shit long wool trench coat, collar up, as he scrunches his shoulders to shield his head from the cold. And almost as if he feels my presence, he turns towards me and smiles widely, eyes perusing up and down my body.

I return the smile when we're only inches apart before he wraps his arms around me in a strong embrace. He exhales against my scarf-covered neck, but I can still feel the heat of it through the material. My arms wrap around his neck and revel in the comforting hold he has on me. He groans against me.

"I'm so happy to see you. You look beautiful," he says against my ear. It sends shivers down my spine... in a very good way.

"Me too, and so do you."

_Really? That's what you say to him, B?_

"Handsome, I mean. You look very handsome."

He awards me a knowing smirk before gently kissing me. It starts gently, his warm lips against mine. But there's a quiet intensity behind it. As he breaks the kiss, a tiny bit of his well-controlled restraint escapes when he lightly bites and pulls at my lower lip.

I gasp, my hands clawing at his collar before taking a much-needed step back. His eyes are smoldering. Yes, I used the word _smoldering. _Yes, I know I sound like a romance novel. No, I don't give a shit. His eyes smolder. It's a fact.

He takes my hand and leads us through the lobby to our seats. The show is an interesting mix of performance art and interpretive dance. I rarely enjoy these types of shows, but I'm too busy focusing all my senses on Edward to give a crap.

In the darkened theater, there are wandering hands on fingers, knees and thighs. There are lips on necks, ears, faces, jaws and finally lips. We're almost full-on making out like teenagers when the house lights flip on, signaling the end of the show. We didn't even notice. And when we greet his friend, the star of the show, at the front entrance where we're waiting for him, we lie and express how much we enjoyed the performance. I don't remember much of it.

Edward and I are starving, so we walk a couple blocks down to a small diner and eat burgers and milkshakes. The conversation is easy, and there are never any awkward moments. We both work in the creative field, so even discussing our jobs is entertaining. We have a lot in common.

We spend the next hour just talking about our families. I tell him how I grew up in a small little town outside Seattle with an over-protective father. He explains how his parents are still happily married and living in his childhood home in Chicago. I find it amazing how we could go from being so hot for each other to discussing normal, everyday subjects in a blink of an eye.

By the end of dinner, however, the innuendo and flirting are back in full force. We take a walk to a nearby park, stopping every few steps to make out. I can feel the need from both of us and I know neither of us wants to say goodbye. I think he's afraid of mentioning the possibility of sharing a cab to his place, so I put my big girl panties on make my move.

"I don't want to go home," I whisper before biting and sucking on his earlobe. His arms tighten around me, and he takes a shuddering breath.

"Do you want to go to my place?" he says as he pulls away to eye me warily, but with desire.

Here goes.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"Okay," he replies, pulling away and practically dragging me by the hand to hail a cab. I'm already giggling and more than a little horny by the time we get in the car. In a flash he nuzzles my neck with hot, wet, kisses. And Jebus, I might moan embarrassingly loud if I don't get a hold of myself.

We're at the front steps of his place twenty minutes later. It's a great little brownstone on the Upper East Side. The space is unpretentious, with muted colors and a huge, comfy bed in the bedroom, which we waste no time in visiting. We're already half naked by the time the backs of my legs hit the mattress.

It's the first time I have the chance to see his body up close and personal. And holy hell, it's not a disappointment. He's lean, and sculpted in a way that's not over the top. His skin is smooth and the light smattering of chest hair and the delicious trail leading to what I want to see the most makes me want to run my tongue all over him.

He seems to be pretty impressed too, judging by the torpedo he's pushing against my stomach at the moment. When he sees my midnight blue, lacy bra, it looks like he wants to kneel and worship my breasts, which I have no issue with, because it means his mouth will be pretty close to where I currently want some attention.

He must have super mind-reading abilities because he presses his mouth in-between my legs. His hot breath through my panties nearly kills me as my legs give way and I fall unceremoniously on his bed.

Without missing a beat, however, Edward is hovering over me, kissing and licking every inch of me, paying special attention to my breasts and nipples as soon as he takes my bra off. When his tongue flicks one of them my hands reach to tangle themselves in his magic hair. My tugging and pulling makes him groan against my skin, which has me bucking my hips to find some kind of friction. Anything. I'll take _anything._

"Oh, please..." I whine, as his tongue trails from my stomach to the line of my panties, dragging his lips torturously slow along its path. His fingers pull my panties down slowly and when I kick them off his mouth wastes no time in sending me into orbit.

His mouth.

There are no words. So I don't speak.

I let out unintelligible sounds, mewls and gasps that seem to spur him on even more. His hands tighten around my ass, kneading and pulling me towards him. When I can feel myself teetering on the edge, one of his hands lets go of my cheek and I feel his deft fingers glide along my wetness while his tongue continues to swirl over every place I want him. One finger, then two, finally enter me and it takes only a few moments before I'm moaning loudly like a whore and grabbing at his hair, grinding myself onto his face with abandon.

What. The. Fuck.

Where has this man been all my life?

I don't have much time to ponder that before his body is pressed up against mine, his cock hard and at my entrance while he nuzzles my neck. I hear him grab something out of a drawer at his nightstand and seconds later the rip of the foil. Once he's ready to go, my arms reach out to pull him towards me and he's right there. But he doesn't move. Instead, he pulls away and looks at me questioningly.

"You're okay? Are you sure about this? This doesn't have to happen tonight," he breathes.

"I'm better than okay. I want this." I nod and pull him towards me again, kissing him. He finally enters me and holy-moly, it's good.

We both gasp and stay still before he slowly starts to move. Before I know it, we've established a good rhythm and I meet his every thrust. My legs wrap around him as I close my eyes and enjoy the sensations. All too soon, I feel the tightness form down below. He must feel it too, because his rough moan against my shoulder echoes through the room as his movements accelerate. His hard body against me creates awesome fucking friction against my clit and my second orgasm of the evening rips through my body, making me yell his name over and over. He's not too far behind as a couple of spastic thrusts make him lose control and follow me over the edge.

Our heavy breathing is all I can hear, and when he touches his forehead to mine, our eyes meet and we smile lazily. He rolls over to his back, quickly pulling me to his chest.

"Wow." He roughly exhales.

"Yeah. Wow." Brilliant, Bella.

We lay there in silence for a bit, my body contoured against his. I could stay here forever. But my body has other plans. I slowly move away from his warmth to pad my way to his bathroom for a human minute. Before I stand to go, his hand gently wraps around my wrist. I turn to look over my shoulder, and he's pouting.

Pouting.

Fucking adorable.

"Where are you going?" His voice is groggy and rough, but his eyes reflect alarm. He must think I'm leaving. Poor thing.

"I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be right back," I say softly, caressing his face when he lets go. His eyes close and he visibly relaxes, leaning into my hand.

"Okay then."

I wash up and spare a glance at my reflection in the mirror. My hair is an utter mess, but I look thoroughly fucked, which is fine by me. I think back at his hesitation, the questioning, apprehensive look in his eyes before entering me. It's sweet, really.

Did we go too fast? Did we give in too soon? Convention would say, "hell, yes you did!" I should feel totally mortified at my behavior, of not wanting to slow things down. But strangely, I don't. I feel free. And it felt right.

But then I wonder if he sees it the same way. Suddenly, I'm a little scared that when I go back in there he'll be fully dressed, telling me how this was all a big mistake and how he wants nothing more to do with me.

I take a deep breath. "Bella, it's now or never," I tell myself as I stare at my reflection.

Time to deal with the consequences. If he still wants me, then great. I'm game. If he tells me it's over before it began, I'll accept it like a big girl and move on. No harm done.

This is, of course, a bold-face lie. I'm scared shitless.

When I open the door slowly and peak out into the darkness, I can only see a sliver of light leaking from the curtains. It baths the bed in a soft streak of white across the sheets and onto his covered form. As my eyes adjust to the darkness my eyes rest on his face.

He's sleeping.

I quietly slip under the covers again, careful not to rouse Sleeping Beauty. I think I'm pretty successful, but just before I snuggle on my side, his heavy arms slings over me, his warm palm pulling my body flush against him, his chest to my back.

His mouths finds its place below my ear, his steady, sleepy breathing lulling me to sleep, but not before he speaks.

"This is not the end, you know. I'm not letting you go."

That's all the confirmation I need. I smile to myself.

"I know," I reply before drifting off to sleep.

`~`~`MT`~`~`

I'm up pretty early the next morning. I have to go to work, and I'm at Edward's place. I need a shower and a change of clothes. He understands and doesn't pout too much.

We promise to text throughout the day and make plans for the weekend. He kisses me hard against the door before I finally leave and make it back to my apartment in record time.

The work day drags on, but I'm pretty busy so I don't notice that Edward hasn't really sent me any texts. When I finally have a moment to myself I decide to send him one.

_**Still thinking of last night. Can't wait 2 c u again ;) -B**_

There. That should get his attention.

Five minutes pass. Then twenty. Then three hours.

Nothing. Hmmm.

_**Have I rendered you useless today? ;) -B**_

Again, nothing.

I finish off my work day and head home to just relax and hopefully contact Edward, who still hasn't responded or called. So I call him as soon as I'm in my sweats and tank top.

I get his voicemail. At the beep I leave a message for him to call me back.

He doesn't.

Not that night. Not the next day either. I ask Rose and Alice if they've heard from him through their new boy toys, but they're just as puzzled as I am.

Maybe he's sick. Maybe he's been mugged, his phone jacked in the process. Maybe he's had some type of emergency. Maybe...

Oh no.

Maybe this is the brush-off. Maybe everything he said to me was complete bullshit to get me into bed, and like a fucking amateur, I caved. What if he's changed his mind and wants nothing to do with me?

Alice listens to me while I spew out all my concerns in the break room on Friday afternoon. I'm convinced he's done with me. Alice isn't so sure.

"Maybe you should just show up at his place?"

"What, like some crazy co-dependent stalker? I can't do that." That's not me.

"Well, how else are you going to find out? So maybe you just want closure. Let him tell you to your face like a big boy. Then you can say 'fuck off', turn around and move on. I don't think that's stalking. And if something actually _did_ happen to him and he couldn't get to the phone, then you'll know and you won't be wracking your brain trying to figure out what happened."

She may have a point, although I'm still not comfortable with the idea of showing up to his house unannounced. I decide to do it, but give him a heads up.

Saturday afternoon, I decide text him before going.

_**Hey, I'm really worried. I haven't heard from you. I'm on my way to your place. If you don't want to c me, let me know and I'll stay away. -B**_

If he reads it and is just avoiding me, it will give him incentive to just text me back and tell me to go away.

I take the subway and get off at the stop a few blocks from his place. I hesitate before moving to cross the street. Am I doing the right thing? I told him I was coming, so I'm not trying to stalk him, but I can't shake the bad feeling I'm getting when I finally get to his side of the street. I steel myself anyway. I'm here, so why turn back?

I should always learn to trust my instincts. That bad feeling I was getting? Yeah, pretty dead on.

As I near his place, his door opens. I stop abruptly and my breath hitches. I'm frozen as a tall, leggy red-head exits. I scramble to hide. Okay, now I feel like a stalker. But I don't want to come face-to-face with the reason he's ignoring me, if she's the reason.

I hide behind his neighbor's steps, watching as the painfully gorgeous woman, dressed impeccably, turns around to face the open door again. I see Edward suddenly appear on the threshold, I can't see his face too clearly, but what I see next basically seals the deal for me.

The woman raises her gloved hand and grabs his neck, pushing her lips against his.

I've seen enough. I swiftly turn the opposite direction, not bothering to look back.

Damn, stupid Bella. I'm too smart to believe in fairy tales.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Lemma know!**

**As most of you know, Australia has recently suffered through some of the worst floods in history. Many are injured and missing, and the death toll is rising. The people at _Fandoms Fights the Floods_ have decided to raise funds to help those in need. To help them in their efforts, visit http: / / fandomsfightthefloods . blogspot . com. Donate, and you will receive a compilation of stories and one-shots from your favorite fic authors, including yours truly. ****Since many of you have expressed interest in an outtake involving a certain Soccerward as he takes on the new roll of Daddyward, I'm contributing an outtake in EPOV for the cause. PLEASE, do what you can.**

**On a happier note, my other story, Evening the Score has been nominated for a Golden Lemon Award in the "Best Quickie" category *blushes***

**I want to thank all my readers for their support and a very big thank you to the person(s) who nominated EtS! Voting is now open at http : / / www . goldenlemonawards . com / until 2/7/11! Make sure to vote for your favorites! Lots and lots of awesome fics are listed!**

**Just one fic rec this week:**

**_The Tour_ by WutheringBites - grossly under-reviewed. A great little story that I'm still in the middle of. E/B are hot. That's all. The passion and connection between them is intense, and Emmett is really funny.**

**I'm DiamondHeart78 on Twitter. Say hello. **

**Another update... I'll tweet about it ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes yes. I know I'm late on the update. Sorry, RL was priority, but it's here for you now, so smile. Sorry I was such a fail at answering reviews this time around... You know me, I usually reply to EVERYONE. So forgive, and love, please! No, I love you all mucho!**

**Magnolia822 does a magnificent job of fixing my messes, and you should totally read her stuff (_Strange Brew_ and _A Quiet Fire_ are currently kicking all kinds of ass).**

**Now let's see what Edward has to say for himself, shall we?**

**I don't own Twilight. I just make the characters text each other.

* * *

**

Merry Textmas: Chapter 3

I'm on Cloud Nine. Seriously.

I have to be the luckiest bastard around. People on my floor watch me, no doubt wondering why I suddenly have such a spring in my step, as I make my way to the conference room for a presentation.

I've pretty much been a grumpy shit for the last few weeks.

That is, of course, until I met Bella.

We had "met" in a pretty unconventional way. I mistakenly flipped Jasper's numbers around on the keypad of my new phone—his scribbled writing was impossible to read.. Little did I know the unlikely path my day would take.

What a day it was.

Now, I'm definitely not the kind of guy who flirts by text message or trades suggestive photographic clues . But man, there was something about this woman that made me curious.

And the messages. Shit. After the first few innocuous ones, things had progressed to steady flirting and finally photo exchanges. And damn- her hair, her neck, her eyes, her lips. They had just about killed me. But then we had to kick it up a notch, didn't we?

Holy crap.

Bella's sexy, voice. Bella in lingerie. Bella touching herself in lingerie in a public fitting room.

I _am_ the luckiest bastard alive.

After that little dabble in phone sex, I had to see her. So we met up at the bar. When she had text messaged me, teasing and surprising me with her presence, I was able to take her in for the first time. All of her.

And she was stunning.

I knew something special was going to happen. And it certainly did.

I would've fucked her that night, but I knew she wasn't any ordinary woman and I wanted to take my time. I wanted to know her better, take her on a date at least. If the way she had kissed me was any indication, then when the time came I was in for the ride of my life.

We went to breakfast and talked about anything and everything, including what had taken place in the fitting room. I was so happy she felt the same way about our encounter as I did. Being with her was so easy, so comfortable. I invited her to my friend's performance, which I really didn't pay much attention to since I was otherwise occupied with Bella's lips.

Dinner at some dingy diner after the show had been charged with indescribable sexual energy. And I just knew what was going to happen that night.

I didn't push her, and I even made sure it was what she really wanted. The look in her dark eyes went straight to my cock, making me believe she wanted it as much as I did.

What a night. Her body is magnificent. The sex... was... wow.

That's all I have to say.

Everything about her, even beyond the sex, was perfect. I could easily see myself falling hard for this girl.

I wanted nothing more to stay in bed with her all day, and I would have if she didn't have to work, but I promised to see her tonight.

But now I have a presentation. A stupid pitch with the account I'm working on. And as soon as I enter, my mood takes a nosedive.

Victoria.

Of all the days...

"Hey there, stranger. Haven't seen you in a while," she coos. But it sounds more like annoying baby talk.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I pour myself a cup of coffee and grab a doughnut.

"Oh, I was asked to accompany my clients today. When I heard who was doing the pitch, I just couldn't stay away," she teases, flipping her ridiculous fake red hair over her shoulder and patting the seat next to me.

"I really wish you would've stayed away, and no, I'm okay right here," I respond, unimpressed, and sitting across from her on the other side of the long table.

"Oh, poo. Don't be that way, Edward. I've forgiven you for not calling me, and I'm willing to put it behind us so we can move on. We have something special, Ed..."

We don't have anything, Victoria. I'm sorry, but what I said before stands-I just don't feel the same way. Please let it go," I say, taking out my laptop to connect it to the projector.

When we'd met at a corporate function a while back, I'd found her attractive and at the time, I really wasn't looking for anything too serious. We went on a couple of dates following one drunken night of sex I hardly remember. Yeah, not my finest moment. So I figured I would give it a chance and get to know her. We had nothing in common and she was a little high maintenance and a little too clingy for my taste. Still is. Hence, why I ended it. It wasn't fair to her at all.

She chuckles lightly, and suddenly stills my hand, covering it with her own fake-nail-clad fingers. I flinch.

"Oh, you don't mean that, Edward. I can make it worth your while if you just give this a chance. You know..." Luckily, she's interrupted by a few others from my team and hers who enter chattering and completely unaware of the psycho in the room.

Her. Not me.

She slithers back to her seat, giving me a pointed look and mouths, "We'll talk later."

Yeah. So not gonna happen, crazy lady.

"Edward! So good to see you," Marcus, the PR guy from Victoria's team, hollers at me. He pats me loudly on the back. I hate that.

"Mr. Voltur, pleasure to see you again. I trust what we put together is up to your standards."

"Oh yes, my boy, I'm sure it will be. I've heard great things about your team and your capabilities," he says, taking a seat on Victoria's side- the seat she'd reserved for me.

She pouts and rolls her eyes away from his line of sight, and I can't bother to care.

All I want to do is talk to Bella.

I take a moment to take out my cell, and notice that Bella has already left me a text.

_**Still thinking of last night. Can't wait 2 c u again ;) -B**_

I smile immediately and am just about to text her some sexy comeback, but Seth, my partner, asks to speak to me outside before the presentation begins. When I rise, I see Victoria scowl at me. I don't care. I slip the phone into my pocket and follow Seth out.

He goes over our strategy, and we outline what we're going to say.

All the while, I think of Bella's text and how much I want to reply. But when I finally have a moment to myself before heading back in, Marcus pokes his head out.

"Are we ready to begin?" he asks expectantly.

"Oh, yes, sir. Ready as we'll ever be." The text will have to wait.

An hour later, we're done in the conference room. Everyone's thrilled. I've managed to avoid Victoria's glares and attempts to play footsie under the table. Just the thought of her creepy fingers or feet on me sends shivers down my spine... and not in a pleasant way.

Unfortunately, everyone wants to have a celebratory lunch, and I'm pressured into going. Great. More time away from Bella and more time trying to avoid Victoria.

I discreetly decide enough is enough and excuse myself to the bathroom. I might be able to text her some kind of response so she doesn't think I'm totally ignoring her.

I close myself up in a stall because there's nothing weirder than seeing some guy texting in a bathroom while you're trying to take a piss at a urinal. I take my phone out and see she's sent another text. Damn it.

_**Have I rendered you useless today? ;) -B**_

And fucking fantastic. I have no signal in this damn bathroom.

Maybe I'm not the luckiest bastard on the planet after all.

I place the phone in my pocket and piss as quickly as possible so I can find a spot with reception.

I return to lunch while everyone is in mid-conversation. Everyone is oblivious to my inner crisis while I glance at my phone to see I still have no signal, except the red-head. She's staring at me... no, scowling at me. I pay her no mind as I place my cell on the table and respond to someone's question.

Before I know it, lunch draws to a close and I'm still without a signal. Nope. Nada. Fuck. Victoria keeps looking over to me, the scowl never leaving her face. I don't know how the fuck I've offended her, but I could really give a crap at this point.

Just as I answer one of my colleagues' questions, there's a loud crash right behind me, and I feel cold wetness at my feet, drenching my pants. Shit. My companions and I spring from our seats and turn to see a food runner has unceremoniously dropped a huge tray full of drinks and empty plates. I seem to have suffered the brunt of the mishap, and excuse myself quickly to try and dry my pants and shoes in the restroom.

After a few minutes of patting my pants down with cheap paper towels and about five minutes of sticking my lifted leg under the air dryer, I'm finally presentable enough to return to my party. They've already paid, the manager apologizing profusely to me and comping my meal. We walk out of the restaurant, shaking hands and deciding on tentative meetings to discuss progress. I notice Victoria's scowl has been replaced by a satisfied smirk._ What the hell?_

"Well I guess we'll be seeing more of each other soon, then?" Victoria asks as she saunters her way to me. Her stupid perfume burns the inside of my nostrils. Yuck.

"Maybe not. We may be able to just Skype it from now on. No need to make unnecessary trips."

"Oh, poo. Well then, you and I could have a meeting of our own. You know, discuss the project, and maybe how I can spice it up for you," she says, lowering her voice and licking her overly-red lips.

"Um, Victoria, I thought I made it very clear that I to keep our relationship strictly professional. I'm sorry, but this," I signal between us with my hand, "is not gonna happen again. Don't waste your time."

And if I didn't think this chick was crazy before, her moving closer to me and whispering in my ear solidifies my judgement.

"Playing hard to get? Oh, you're making this a lot of fun, Eddie dear. Okay, I'll play. I've got many tricks up my sleeve. Give me a chance."

See? Crazy bitch, right?

"Don't count on it, Victoria. I'm not playing games. I'm not interested. Get over it," I whisper back, as not to attract the attention of the others.

She simply smiles. "We'll see, Edward. We'll keep in touch," she says louder, walking backwards and finally retreating to whatever evil lair she came from.

I shake my head, say my final goodbyes to everyone else, and start for home.

About halfway home I reach for my phone, only to find that it's not in any of my pockets. I pat myself down while seated in the cab at a red light. Where the hell is my phone?

I swiftly grab my messenger bag and start rifling through it with no luck. The phone's not there. Fuck. I must've left it at the restaurant.

"Damn it!" I curse to myself. What if Bella's trying to get a hold of me? Shit. That's my only mode of communication with her, and now what? I'm going to have to call the restaurant when I get home. Only problem is I cancelled my landline since I really wasn't using it.

After paying the cab and walking up the steps, I think twice and backtrack to my neighbor's house to see if I can borrow his phone.

I knock on his door. Luckily, he's home.

"Edward, my man, what's shakin'?" Garrett greets me with a handshake, holding a sandwich in his other hand.

"Nothin' much, man. But I need a huge favor from you..."

"You need me to hook you up with that chick at my job, bro? Ahhh, I knew it!," Garrett lightly jabs at my stomach with his free hand. "That chick" is Garrett's co-worker who had eyes on me at one of his house parties a few months ago. She's cute, but not my type. I prefer brunettes. One brunette in particular.

"No..No, man. Actually, I was wondering if I could borrow your phone. It seems I left it at the place where I went to lunch and of course I have no landline..."

"Oh, so you wanna call 'em up and check and see if they have it, eh?" he nods in realization.

"Exactly. Do you mind?"

"No, man. C'mon in. I'm just Face-booking with some chippies," He says over his shoulder with an eyebrow wiggle as he leads me into his home. Of course, "his home" is a loose description. He's a trust-fund baby, graduate film student at NYU. It's the only way he can afford a place like this in the city. My hunch is he's not paying a cent.

"Chippies?"

"Yeah, dude. The layyyyydies," he drawls before flopping down on his couch and hunching forward towards the laptop on the coffee table. He finishes up his sandwich with one huge bite.

"Phones right here, man. Be my guest," he says, pointing to his cell on the table next to him, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"You don't have a Facebook?" Garrett asks suddenly.

"No. I don't have time for that shit, dude. Too much going on you know?" I say dismissively, reaching for his cell and searching for the restaurant's number.

"Aw, man, you're missing out, bro. I've got like a thousand friends, and about seventy-five percent of them are hot girls."

"I'll take your word for it," I respond, finally hitting the call button.

No one at the restaurant has seen my phone, but they promise to contact me at my work number should it turn up. I sigh, not at all confident that the employees there will return a top-of-the-line phone but, it's all I've got at this point.

I'd call Jasper or Emmett, but I don't have their numbers memorized, and either way, they're out of town on a business trip. Shit. What the fuck do I do about Bella? She's going to think I'm blowing her off. I don't even know where she works. I'll give the restaurant another day before I decide to replace the phone all together. Man, this sucks.

"Hey, thanks, man. Don't get up, I know my way out," I say over my shoulder.

"No prob, bro. Just let me know if you change your mind about Bree. That girl was dying to get all up in your business."

"Um, Yeah. I'll let you know," I reply halfway out the door.

When I'm finally at home, I decide to try my hand at tracking Bella down by Googling her. But of course, Fate is against me...

My internet connection is down. Mother. Of. Fuck. I think about maybe trying Garrett again, but when I walk over and knock, no one opens. I look around to find his car is gone.

Seriously?

I feel like I have no connection to the outside world. No connection to Bella. So much of our short relationship has been based on one little piece of technology. Now that it's been taken away, I feel just how dependent I am on it. Now, I'm cut off from my friends and, more importantly right now, from Bella.

What if she thinks I'm ignoring her? What if she thinks it was just a fuck to me? What if she hates me?

I can't even...

I'm starting to feel a little freaked out that I might be too late to find Bella again and explain my major bad luck. With Emmett and Jasper gone, I can't even get them to call her friends to get her number or at least relay the news that I'm currently phone-less.

The next day is shitty. I can't concentrate on anything other than the fact that I still haven't been able to contact Bella. I'm finally able to spare a few minutes later in the afternoon and google her name. A few pictures of her immediately spring up. A couple from a blocked Facebook page show her smiling with her friend, Alice. The other is from her college days. She was gorgeous even then. I'm mesmerized by her eyes and radiant smile. My mind drifts back to last night- her beautiful, smooth legs wrapped around me, my mouth all over her incredible body, the sounds of complete ecstasy that escaped her lips. It's enough to cause a slight problem in my pants. I'm so fucked if I don't find her.

Every other page I try to click on is blocked. Damn company firewalls.

By five I race out the door and head to the nearest cell phone provider store. They help me to cancel my number, since I have no idea who has my phone and don't want any surprises. About forty-five minutes later I'm outfitted with a new iPhone and a brand new number. Unfortunately, I've lost all my contacts.

Once at home, I send emails to request friends' and families' contact info, and they slowly trickle in. Jasper and Em still haven't responded, but they're probably quite busy wherever they are.

My mind keeps going back to Bella. She probably hates me now. I'm going to have to do a hell of a lot of groveling if she'll even hear me out. Shit. She's fucking amazing, though, and the thought of not seeing her again makes me livid. I can't get her out of my head and now I don't even know if she'll have me after this fuck-up of the millennium.

By Friday night, I'm frickin' beside myself. I still have no internet at home, but am able to check my email from my phone. A few are from my contacts sharing their info with me, but nothing else. Damn it. I try again to google Bella and see the same pictures from the other day, plus some links to articles that name her as a designer, but no info on her current place of employment. I'm up shit's creek, I know it.

Saturday morning I go out for my usual run, trying to clear my head and think. There's nothing I can do but wait for Jazz or Em to call me. They're really my only link to Bella by this point.

After showering, I sit myself down to try to do some work, hoping that it will take my mind off of how screwed up my life is right now. The only woman I've ever felt the kind of connection that I thought could lead to something really, really good, and I'm totally cut off from her.

My phone rings about an hour later and I jump to grab it, hoping against hope it's her. Then I realize she doesn't have my new number and probably hates me by now. Fuck my life. But it's Jazz, fucking finally.

"Fucking finally!"

"Whoa there. You miss me that much, bitch?"

"Where the fuck have you been that you can't check your email?"

"What? Dude, I haven't checked my email in the last 48 hours. We haven't had a moment to ourselves. I just got yours now. We're at the airport waiting to take off and I thought I'd call. What's the problem? You sound pissy."

"Jazz, I've been completely disconnected since I lost my phone. I don't even have Bella's number to call her and tell her what's up. I need you to do me a huge favor and talk to Alice and tell her what's going on, maybe relay the message to Bella and get her number so I can call her," I ramble without breathing.

"Okay, okay, calm down. But I haven't really spoken to Alice since the night at the bar, so it's going to sound a bit like I'm using her just to get info, and I don't know if you realize this, Edward, but I'd really like to hit that at some point in the near future. So forgive me for waiting 'till I land to give her a proper phone call. Can you wait a couple hours?"

I sigh, defeated. "Sure. Why not. I've suffered through for the last couple of days, I guess I can wait a couple of hours. Bella probably hates me now anyway."

Jasper chuckles. "Stop being such a pussy and relax. You're probably making more of it than it is. Alice hasn't even called me, and Rosalie hasn't called Em either. You'd be surprised at how girls nowadays don't mind a few days of distance before you call them again."

"Shit. I know that, but things kind of happened last night..."

There's a moment of silence, and I briefly wonder if I've lost the connection.

"Oh, shit, indeed. Are you serious?" Jasper finally asks.

"Yeah. And I want to see her again. I promised her I'd text her the next day..."

"Oh, yeah, then you're probably fucked," Jasper deadpans.

"Gee, thanks, Jazz. You're a great friend, you fucker."

"Look, I gotta go. Relax. We'll figure something out as soon as I land. Trust."

"Yeah, whatever. Safe flight," I mumble.

"Talk to you later, man."

"Bye."

I drop my head into my hands. I'm fucked. Just like Jazz said.

No sooner do I end the call and there's a knock at my door. I pad my way to the door and look through the peephole only to see the very bane of my existence. Great.

"Victoria, what the fuck are you doing here?" I growl as I crack the door open and poke my head out.

"Oh, hush. I just came to see you. You haven't returned my calls so I figured I'd stop by to make sure you're not in any danger," Victoria says, pursing her lips in failed attempt to seem sexy.

"Well, I'm alive and well, so if you'll excuse me..." But before I can slam the door in her place, she interjects.

"Wait. Can I come in? I just wanted to talk to you. I'd like just a few minutes of your time to say a few things and I'll leave you alone," she pleads, suddenly serious and looking sincere. Against my better judgment, I slowly widen the open door for her to come in. Something says this is a bad idea, but before I can change my mind she's already making herself at home, resting her designer purse on my kitchen table.

"Could I have some water?" she asks quietly.

"Sure." After complying with her request, I cautiously lean against my kitchen counter and cross my arms at my chest. She begins.

"So I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day at your job and at lunch. It was unprofessional and totally uncalled for," she confesses, gazing up at me through her lashes. For a moment I'm caught off guard. Victoria has made it a point to pursue me quite aggressively for the last few weeks since I called the whole thing off between us...whatever it was.

"That's fine. No blood no foul," I respond after a beat.

"Edward, I just want us to have another chance at something. I know we could be really great together if you just gave us another go." She pouts as she moves towards me slowly. So she still doesn't get it. I sigh internally.

"Victoria, I thought I made myself pretty clear several times about how I feel. There won't be an 'us' anymore. We don't match. You're a very attractive woman, but I'm just not the guy for you. I'm sure you'll find someone who deserves you and you won't have to work so hard for it to just flow, you know? We don't have it," I explain as calmly as I can. She halts her steps.

"It's someone else, isn't it?" she asks, accusingly. Her scowl from the other day reappears. Geez, this woman's mood swings are freaking me out a little. I decide to be honest.

"Actually, Victoria, there is. I did meet someone."

"Is that who you were texting during our meeting?" She sounds a little pissed off.

How does she know I was...?

I clear my throat before continuing. "Um, not that it's any of your business, but yes, that's who I was texting. But it's not relevant to our current conversation," I say pointedly.

"Like hell it's not, Edward. But fine. Keep you're little 'someone'. You'll be quite sorry when she doesn't make you feel the way I do. You'll be begging for me to take you back before you know it. And I'll be waiting," she warns as she picks up her bag and heads for the door. Thank God I changed my number.

"You'll be waiting forever then. You and I are done, Victoria. End of story," I say, ushering her to my door.

She grins sardonically over her shoulder. "We'll see."

I roll my eyes, breathing a little easier once she's on the other side of the door. But before I realize what she's doing, her gloved hand wraps around my jaw, pulling me forward. She smashes her mouth against mine in a rather painful kiss, if you can really call it that. I quickly push her off of me only to see her grin evilly. I'm disgusted at the nerve of her. When she steps down, she utters words that floor me

"Oh, and say hello to your 'Bella' for me. Send her my apologies for throwing your cell phone in the trash, you asshole."

What. The. Fucking. Hell?

"What! What did you say? YOU... you threw my fucking phone in the garbage? How dare you!" I growl as she chuckles and walks away.

Everything at that point turns a dark shade of red. I'm so livid I want to throw something. As soon as I slam the door closed, I kick a nearby table, sending the bowl where I keep my keys crashing down. The sound of the shattering glass echoes through the house.

That bitch threw my phone away. She threw my lifeline in the garbage. She must've seen Bella's name in my contacts. Oh, Shit! Maybe she spoke to her or sent her texts disguised as me? What the fuck did she tell her? I'm so fucking angry as I pace my house, I look for more shit to break.

About an hour or two later, (I don't even know how much time passes) I'm still pacing like a caged animal, until my phone rings, dragging me back to the present. It's Jazz.

"Fucker! What's going on? Please tell me you talked to Alice. I'm dying here!"

"Jesus Christ, man. Calm the fuck down. Yes, I just spoke to her, but it didn't go very well."

"What the fuck do you mean it didn't go well?"

"Well, She kind of told me off... well, she told you off, and then she told me off."

"What! Why?"

"Man, she was talking a mile a minute, really distraught. Talking about how you fucked up and Bella never wants to speak to you again."

"FUCK! I knew it! She fucking hates me! She won't give you her number for me? I need to call and explain..." I want to throttle the motherfucker through the line.

"Dude, listen to me. She said something about how you're a two-timing asshole..."

"What! What is she talking about?"

"She said Bella saw you kissing some red-head at your house today. I told her she's out of her mind. I told her you're crazy about Bella and wouldn't do that, that you're not that kind of guy. But she wasn't havin' it, man. She was fucking pissed. Now _she_ won't even talk to_ me_. I've tried to call her back and it just goes to voicemail." Jasper sounds just as freaked out as me.

Fucking Victoria. Bella saw me kissing Victoria. Victoria kissing _me_. She didn't see me push the bitch away and kick her to the curb. No. Of course not. Because that's not how my life works.

"Shit," I repeat over and over, hitting my head against the coffee table with continual "thuds."

"What do I do, Jazz?" I whisper into the phone.

"Okay, E, let's just relax a minute. Em told me he's gonna call Rosalie tonight and see what's going on. Hopefully we'll get some answers. He hasn't spoken to her since the bar either, so it might take some coaxing to get info out of her. But trust, we'll clear this up."

"We fucking better."

"We will. And if she doesn't give you the chance to defend yourself, then dude, she's not the kind of girl you want to be with, you know?"

"I guess."

"No. You know. You know what I'm saying. I'll keep trying Alice and see if she'll talk. We just have to be patient. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright. Thanks, Jazz. Sorry about this whole shit storm. Didn't mean to pull you into it."

"You didn't. It became my business when Alice yelled at me. It will be alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I don't know how long I sit staring at the wall. Maybe five minutes. Maybe five hours. I have no idea how I'm getting myself out of this hell hole of a situation, or if Bella will ever give the time of day again. The thought of never seeing her again makes me feel empty . . . Fuck. How has this girl gotten under my skin so easily? All I know is I need to see her again.

I'm going to need a miracle.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go. Do we forgive him? Or do we still think he's an ass? ****As always, I thank all my readers and reviewers...you all rock hard.**

**As most of you know, Australia has recently suffered through some of the worst floods in history. Many are injured and missing, and the death toll is rising. The people at _Fandoms Fights the Floods_ have decided to raise funds to help those in need. To help them in their efforts, visit http: / / fandomsfightthefloods . blogspot . com. Donate, and you will receive a compilation of stories and one-shots from your favorite fic authors, including yours truly. ****Since many of you have expressed interest in an outtake involving a certain Soccerward as he takes on the new roll of Daddyward, I'm contributing a futuretake in EPOV for the cause. PLEASE, do what you can.**

**On to a couple of recs:**

**_Unexpected Circumstances_ by Savage7289 : Edward as a prince/knight. That's all I have to say.**

**_Four Summers_ by Bratty-Vamp: Just started, but I can already tell it's going to be wonderful.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I'd like to thank all of my loyal readers for their extreme patience while I deal with RL and my subsequent writer's block. It sucks, you have no idea. But all of you have been so nice and written such wonderful reviews, I'm so friggin' lucky to have the best readers in the world. I'm also lucky to have the best beta in the world. Magnolia822 is a saint to make any sense of my messes, and all before heading out of town for a week without internet access. I feel your pain, love.**_

_**SM owns it all. I own all the fuckery below.

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 4: BPOV_**

Okay, so maybe I'm being a little melodramatic. I can admit that, own that. But damn it, I'm sad... and pissed.

_**What's up slut? Whatcha up 2? -Alice**_

I look at the screen through blurry, teary eyes. I've been breaking out into quiet sobs every now and then, whenever my mind replays the scene over and over again.

Him. And _her, whoever she is_. Kissing.

No wonder he's been ignoring my attempts at contact. He doesn't want me anymore.

And there I go again with the tears.

_**I may need a girls' night. -B**_

_**Uh-oh. How bad? Shall I send for reinforcements? -Alice**_

_**Be my guest. -B**_

_**Shit. B there ASAP. -Alice**_

I throw the phone on the sofa and mope. I'm good at moping. Moping is cathartic. The moping continues for a couple of hours until I decide to take a shower before Alice and her "reinforcements" arrive. I can only hope whatever they have planned includes copious amounts of alcohol.

When the doorbell rings, I lurch towards the door in my baggy sweats. I don't even have the chance to greet Alice before I notice the caravan behind her. She's followed by Rose and Angela who come bearing gifts.

"Alrighty, we got some Pinot, Patron, and two of the best men in the world..." Alice lists as Angela waves pints of Ben & Jerry's, "...and about five different chick flicks, so get comfy."

The girls make themselves at home, turning my apartment into Man-Hating Central.

"So spill. What did Textward do?" Rose cuts right to the chase as she flops down on the sofa, handing me a pint of Phish Food and a spoon.

I tell them how the day transpired in detail, including Edward's fateful kiss with the redhead. Alice and Angie gasp, mouths agape.

"What an asshole!" Alice shouts. "Did you confront the bastard?"

"No, I was kinda in shock. I really didn't want to see the rest of it. I already feel like I want to pour bleach in my eyes to erase the visual. I ran." I sigh, defeated.

"Well, maybe it was a misunderstanding. Maybe it was a family member or something?" Dear Angela, always the optimist.

"Um, no. The chick was sucking his face off."

"Unbelievable," Rose chimes in. "So, he hasn't called you or tried to contact you at all?"

"Nope. Zip, zilch, nada. Girls, I think I gave the milk away for free. It was too fast. I knew it. There's just no way things could be that perfect so quickly." Tears pool in my eyes and the girls are immediately at my side to console me.

"Guys suck." Thank you, Alice.

"Well, I say forget the jerk," she continues, bringing shot glasses and the bottle of Patron from the kitchen. She slams the glasses down on the coffee table and pours out enough for all of us. I happily down two of them in succession. Hopefully, I'll get blitzed out of my mind and forget all this nonsense.

We're halfway through _The Ya-Ya Sisterhood _and about three quarters through the bottle of tequila when Alice's cell rings. She answers and I hear nothing but her yelling, but I'm too drunk and depressed to really pay attention. She huffs after hanging up and re-joins us.

"That was Jasper. The _nerve!_"

"What's going on?" Rose mutters, momentarily breaking her attention away from the movie. She's pretty bombed too.

I hear very little of what Alice is saying because I'm two seconds from passing out. I do manage to hear Edward's name mixed in Alice's tirade, and something about "making fucking excuses," but I could be wrong... or dreaming.

"So then I just told him to fuck off, and Edward too!"

That got my attention.

"Edward? What about Edward?" I slur.

"Oh, honey, don't worry about it. I took care of it. You won't have to deal with his shit anymore. Nobody messes with my girls."

"What did Jasper say?" Angie asks.

"Just some BS story about how Edward's phone was broken or something and that his internet was out, blah blah blah... I mean, seriously, who has that kind of bad luck? It's really ridiculous. I can't believe Jasper was spewing that crap. Boy, was I wrong about him. And I'm usually dead-on with my first impressions..."

Alice continues complaining about how much men truly do suck, but all I can do is try to process what she said about Edward and a broken cell. No internet? Anywhere? Alice is right—it's pretty unbelievable.

"And then I told him Edward was a two-timing asshole, which he flat-out denied... saying that he's not that type of guy, and that Bella was probably mistaken... Whatever. I turned my phone off after he tried to call me back. I'm not in the mood." Alice finally takes a breath and the room is eerily silent.

"I think it's possible Edward's telling the truth," Angela says quietly.

"I think you're wrong," Alice defiantly replies.

"I think you should talk to him and hear the words from his mouth," Rosie says turning to me.

My eyes bounce from one of my friends to the other as I try to comprehend what they're saying. I'm a little slow. I blame Patron.

"I think I'm going to bed."

There. I choose to deflect.

They all agree, and I invite them to just stay, since everyone's pretty drunk off their asses. I whisper goodnight and pass out as soon as my body hits the mattress.

~*~*~MT~*~*~

_Clank, clank... _

Hammering. Someone is hammering.

_Clank, clank..._

It feels like someone's hammering on my forehead.

I squint my eyes open, cringing at the very small amount of light peeking through my window – it feels like the sun is burning my eyeballs. It's a hangover of epic proportions. I notice someone left some Advil, or Tylenol, or _something_ with a glass of water on my nightstand. I love my friends. The digital clock blinks 11:00 a.m. Thank heavens it's Sunday.

After taking a human moment to make sure I don't look like a crazed, strung out lunatic, I make my way into my kitchen, where Rose is on the phone with her back to me while moving some eggs around a pan. I don't disturb her and quietly make my way to the coffee that's calling my name.

I can't really hear what she's discussing over the sounds from the stove, but at some points I hear what sounds like _"she deserves to know the truth,"_ and _"I refuse to be the messenger, this is too high school...they just need to talk already." _That last bit peaks my interest, and I clear my throat discreetly to announce my presence.

Rose jerks her head around towards me and whispers into the phone, "_Hey she's up. I'll call you later_," and places the phone on the kitchen island. She doesn't look nearly as hungover as I do. Damn it, I don't know how she does it. She studies me intently before speaking.

"Good morning?" It's a question, not a greeting.

"We'll see." I clutch my warm mug possessively as I sip.

"I was talking to Emmett just now."

I kind of figured. "And what did he have to say? Are you going to see him again?"

"Yes, but that's not what I want to talk to you about."

I raise my eyebrows in question.

"Emmett told me what happened to Edward. He told me the whole story. And I believe him."

"That's great, Rose. But how does that change anything?"

"Listen to you," she complains. "Since when are you a fifteen-year-old? Why are you so opposed to accepting this guy's explanation? You want whatever you guys have to fail?"

"No! Of course I don't want it to fail! It wasn't me sucking face with some red-haired tramp!" Ok, so I shouldn't have shouted. My head is not happy.

"Listen, B. I'm gonna say this because you're one of my best friends and I love you. You're a moron."

"Gee, thanks. Is this your attempt at negative reinforcement?"

"See? This is exactly what I'm talking about," she gestures towards me with impatience. "This defense mechanism you got going on. Bella, just listen to Edward, just give him a..."

"A chance? A chance, Rose? Three days! Three days I hear nothing from him. It's 2011, Rose, social networking is fully engrained into every facet of our lives, and this guy couldn't find me? And then when I finally reach out, he's making out with some model on his doorstep?" Oh, my head's really not happy with me right now.

Rose doesn't engage, though. Her reaction, along with my headache, cause my ire to deflate.

I was yelling at my best friend. I suck.

Just when I see Rose open her mouth to respond, Alice's voice floats in.

"Hey, what's with all the shouty shouts? Some people are trying to sleep." Her cute little face is all scrunched up as she shuffles her way like a zombie into the kitchen. I'm glad I'm not the only one with a brutal hangover. She looks terrible. It's comforting.

"Nothing. Look, I'm sorry, Rose, I didn't mean to snap at you. There's just so much going through my mind right now. I just don't know what to believe, you know?"

"Are we talking about Mr. Texty Pants again?" Alice asks.

"Yes."

"No."

Rose and I stare at each other after responding simultaneously. It's a face-off, like an old Western.

"Bella, all I'm saying is give him a chance to explain. The guy's had the worst possible string of luck for the past three days. Seriously, he couldn't make that kind of crap up if he tried." Rose speaks quietly, pleading with me to have an open mind. I'm resistant.

"Well, if it makes a difference, I talked to Jasper a little while ago, and even though I'm not totally convinced of Edward's innocence, I've accepted that Jasper has nothing to do with it and was just trying to help out a friend. I'm seeing him tonight," Alice declares. She sounds resolute and pretty confident. I envy her.

Angela finally rises and joins us for an otherwise uneventful breakfast before everyone heads out to their own lives and places to go. I'm left alone to ponder everything that was said. What could have possibly happened to explain Edward being MIA for three days? If his luck is as bad as Rose alluded, then that boy probably needs some type of shaman cleansing or something.

As my hangover subsides a couple of hours later, I decide to busy myself with cleaning. I start with the kitchen and am working my way to the living room when my cell chirps from the bedroom. I forgot I'd left it there when I woke up this morning so I head over to retrieve it. There's a text message from an unknown number.

_**Hey, we still on for the park 5?**_

Strange. I check my calendar to see if maybe I had something scheduled with a client. But I see nothing. _Of course there's nothing, you idiot. It's Sunday._

I type my response.

_**Who's this?**_

_**Um, Who's this?**_

Ugh, I don't have time or patience for these games. This kind of thing blew up in my face the last time.

_**Look, I don't have time 4 this. Who r u?**_

After a few minutes, there's nothing back, so I pocket the phone to continue my cleaning. The phone chirps again as I'm dusting.

_**I'm an idiot.**_

What now? My stomach does summersaults as I halt my movements to sit on the couch. No, it can't be...

_**Y would I talk 2 an idiot then?**_

_**Maybe b/c u the idiot in question is trying 2 not be an idiot n e more?**_

_**Well, I know of 1 idiot who I thought liked me. But he never called me or texted me.**_

A few moments pass before I get a response. My heart is beating through my chest, threatening to explode from nerves.

_**Well, maybe that idiot has a good explanation.**_

_**It better be.**_

_**What if this idiot had his phone thrown away w/o his knowledge?**_

_**Go on.**_

_**What if this idiot had no landline & didn't have ur number memorized or knew where u lived or worked?**_

_**That sounds like shit bad luck.**_

I can imagine him smirking and chuckling to himself.

_**It is. It was. What if this idiot tried like hell 2 find u, calling friends to get ur info, only 2 find out what u saw was not what u think u saw?**_

I know what I saw. He was kissing her. It was pretty black and white. I don't see how he could ever explain that away. I can't handle this right now... I need to think.

_**I can't. I can't right now. I need time. Just leave me alone.**_

I get no response after about fifteen minutes of just staring at the screen. I need a distraction, so I dress and leave my apartment and step into the cold December day. As I walk, the sounds of Christmas music float through the air from open storefronts. People hurry, huddled, bundled, and laughing—goddamn holiday cheer. I can smell the pine from tree selling stations and it reminds me that I haven't even put up a tree. I walk around aimlessly a bit more, just to clear my head and absorb the city.

Rose calls to suggest coffee. I figure she feels guilty about this morning so I agree and set out to the address she gives me. I could use some warmth... and a friend.

When I reach my destination, a quiet, cozy coffee house with big fluffy sofas, I don't see her. I quickly tap out a text letting her know I'm here and pick a spot in the back against one of the windows. I set my huge cup of hot chocolate on the table in front of me and cradle my phone in my hand waiting for a response. I get one. But it's not from Rose.

_**Please. Just ask me.**_

Unknown number again.

_**What do u want me 2 ask?**_

_**Ask me about what u saw.**_

I contemplate what he's asking me. Am I ready to hear his explanation? It's now or never, and Rose's words about not acting like a teenager return, prompting me to take the adult course of action. I take the bait.

_**Who was she?**_

_**She's a lawyer 4 the account I'm currently working on. We went out a couple times.**_

This is exactly what I feared. He's not totally available. He played me.

_**Then y r u trying to explain? Just let me be. I get it. **_

_**Ur not understanding.**_

_**Then please, explain. I'm dying 2 know.**_

I hope he can sense the sarcasm.

_**I ended it a long time ago. She wanted more. I rejected her. **_

_**What I saw didn't look like a rejection.**_

_**That's b/c she can't take no for an answer. **_

_**So. Then what did I really see?**_

_**U saw a desperate woman who came to my home unannounced & forced a kiss which I didn't reciprocate. **_

Hmm. That is a possibility. I turned away so quickly that maybe I missed something.

_**Really?**_

_**Really. & 2 add insult 2 injury, she confessed 2 stealing my cell during a working lunch. She threw it in the garbage.**_

A sigh of relief escapes me unconsciously. I'm kind of happy. I mean, not for him, because what happened clearly sucked, but yeah... Happy that it wasn't me. His silence for three day wasn't because of me.

_**She's Psycho.**_

_**Clearly.**_

_**So, u really weren't trying 2 ignore me? –B**_

_**No. I was definitely not trying 2 ignore u. -E**_

_**Hmm.. -B**_

_**Ur 2 important 2 ignore. -E**_

My vision is a little blurry, a little watery. I swipe my fingers over my eyes to find wetness. I'm a little choked up. I'm such a girl.

_**So what now? -B**_

_**Do u want to still c me? -E**_

Yes. I very much want to see you, Edward.

_**I would. -B**_

_**Where r u? -E**_

_**Wait. U mean now? U wanna c me now? -B**_

Shit.

_**Y not? I'll come to u. Where r u? -E**_

_**I'm meeting Rose for coffee. I'm not home. -B**_

_**And u look beautiful. -E**_

Wait. What? What did he just...?

My head snaps up, and I look around the patrons in the cafe before my eyes lock on a single, imposing presence. My breathing speeds up as I take in the vision before me. Edward, clad in jeans an a grey thermal under a black wool jacket, stands near the door. His head covered in a black beanie, cheeks pink from the cold. He's wearing a hopeful expression with his cell phone in hand.. My heart threatens to jump out of my chest. Confused emotions swirl in my mind, and I can't make sense of anything. All I know is that this beautiful, gorgeous man is here. He's here to see me. And I don't even know what to say to him, or what to believe.

He approaches me slowly, as if I'll run away like a scared gazelle if he moves too quickly. Little does he know I'm frozen where I sit.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Clearly, this is a very profound conversation.

"Wha... What are you doing here?" I whisper.

Edward stands before me, shifting his weight nervously before taking off his beanie and passing his fingers through his messy hair. He never takes his eyes off me.

"I was hoping you'd want to see me now."

"Did you plan this?" The realization suddenly dawns on me.

He smirks shyly, looking at the floor like a child who's been caught red-handed.

"Rose," I say, reaching the obvious conclusion.

"Don't be mad at her. It was kind of a team effort."

I cross my arms at my chest, waiting for him to continue.

"You wouldn't talk to me any other way. Rose told Em how upset you were, and with good reason. God only knows if I were in your shoes..."

"I thought you didn't want me anymore." The words that interrupt him are insecure and uttered in barely a whisper.

Edward's eyes flash in awareness and he gestures to a chair across from me with a questioning glance. I nod. He sits gingerly.

"Bella, if you only knew what I've been through to find you."

"Then tell me." And he does.

He tells me everything. He tells me about getting my text messages that went unanswered, about the meeting, the lunch, Victoria, his neighbor Garrett, no internet, Google searches, Facebook pictures from blocked profiles, and desperate phone calls to friends too far away to come to his immediate aid. Rose is right: he couldn't make this shit up if he tried.

"I'm sorry," he finally says, looking intense and beautiful.

"So am I."

"Bella, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who fucked up..."

"I doubted you. I acted like a child. I didn't give you a chance to explain. I let my own insecurities get in the way of us... and I'm sorry."

In a flash Edward is next to me, the sofa dipping from his weight. His warmth next to me is like a drug, and I'm helpless against its power. I turn to find his face inches from mine; turquoise pools staring into my eyes. I see he's telling the truth. I know. His hands clasp mine, the buzz of the cafe drowned out by the bubble we create around each other.

"Is there... do you think..." Edward pauses to breathe deeply and tries again.

"Bella, do you think we could get passed this and start over? Please say you forgive me," he whispers, almost grazing my cheek with his lips.

"Of course I do. Only if you forgive me... and don't say I don't deserve it because I need to hear you say..."

I can't finish the sentence because his lips are on mine, soft and insistent. It's slow, but fierce, and I'm powerless to resist him. I open my mouth to him when his tongue tentatively grazes my bottom lip and he needs no further invitation. His hands cradle my head, his fingers weaving through my hair. I lean into him when my hands rest on his broad chest and inch their way up to their favorite place at the nape of his neck.

When we finally break away from the kiss, he presses his forehead against mine. He smiles like he just discovered the best treasure and it's infectious. I'm smiling too, not even caring that we must look like dorks.

"Technology sucks," he says seriously.

I can't help but snort a loud chuckle. "Yes, it truly does."

I look at him adoringly and mess with his crazy hair. "But if it weren't for technology we wouldn't have met."

"That is true, and I cringe at the thought of not knowing you exist," he says. "I promise to memorize your phone number, your address, and your place of employment." He smirks while peppering my lips with small kisses.

"I promise never to assume anything when it comes to you."

"Let me take you out to dinner tonight. Nothing fancy, just you and me somewhere quiet. Just to talk. All I want to do is talk."

"No you don't," I tease. He gives me a sexy smirk... the one from the picture he sent to my phone.

"You're right, I definitely don't want to just talk. But, we'll take it slow. I meant what I said that morning in my bed. Now that I have you again, and I almost lost you, I'm not letting you go," he whispers before possessing me in a searing kiss that must be borderline obscene for a cafe full of people.

"Is it bad that I want to skip the talking and go straight to the make-up sex?" I blurt out when we break for air. I freeze as I realize I must've said that a little too loud. Thankfully, there are only a couple of students on their laptops and iPods, so no harm done.

Edward chuckles as he takes my hand before standing up and leading us out the door into the crisp cold.

We walk around the city, just happy to be in each other's presence. He helps me buy a small Christmas tree and I invite him over to help me trim it. Little does he realize trimming the tree is code for hot sex.

Once we enter my apartment and set the tree in its place, I can't stand not having him as close as I want him to be and swiftly push him against the wall. My hands grab onto the lapels of his coat while we devour each other with the kind of kiss they write about in trashy novels. He responds, grabbing me by my hips and swinging us around until I'm the one sandwiched between the wall and his hard body.

It's a frenzy, and I'm not the least bit shy about wanting to rip his clothes off. He seems to feel the same way judging by the way he's pulling and tugging at his shirt, my jacket, and attaching his perfect mouth onto my skin...everywhere.

"You sure? You sure about this?" he gasps in between licks and kisses. I nod emphatically.

"Yes I'm fucking sure," I say before he grabs my ass to lift me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and direct him towards my bedroom.

I like trimming the tree. I think it's awesome.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Yes. Call me names, call me a cock-blocker. Just one chapter left, and it's already half written and won't take long to update, maybe by the end of the week. Thanks once again to all my faithful readers who have put up with the long wait. I hope it didn't disappoint!**

**Also, if you didn't know, I have another story I'm currently working on called "When the Night Comes." It's my baby and very different from this crazy shit. Take a gander, read and lemme know what you think.**

**Fic Recs!**

_**Righteous and Wicked**_** by cherry . blossomz :**** Pwned me from the start. I don't know it took me so long to read it. Best part? It's COMPLETE :)**

_**The Tour**_** by ****WutheringBites****:**** C****ool story with a very UNF Edward.**

_**We Were Here **_**by ****lola-pops****:**** Very different E/B. I'm enjoying it a lot. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here we go...Last Chapter y'all. Long A/N at the bottom. Meet you there ;)**

**SM owns it all. You know it. I know it. My bank account definitely knows it. I just make them text each other.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: BPOV**

**Christmas Eve.**

"OH! OH! GOD! FUCK ME! God, that feels fucking AMAZING!"

Yeah, suffice to say... sex with Edward _is_ fucking amazing.

"Bella! That's it, baby! Come for me...I want to feel you around me. God I love this! I love how you feel!"

"Shit! BABY! Unf... holy shit!"

The only other sounds besides our unintelligible grunts and moans are the soft melodies drifting through his bedroom. Nat King Cole crooning about chestnuts and open fires.

It's an unpretentious space, with muted colors and a huge, comfy bed in his bedroom. That's all that really matters to me. I've spent more time in his bed than I have in my own in the last month. Not to say that my place is no good, or that we haven't christened my bed at all- God knows we've pretty much done it in every space in my apartment. But it's a little more cramped than his, so I opt to stay at his place when we can.

It's currently where I'm experiencing immense sexual bliss at the moment: straddling him while he sits up on his heels and directs the movement of my hips with his strong hands. They're the hands that I've been obsessed with since I first saw them a month ago. Those fingers now know every inch of me inside and out and_ holy smokes_ are they talented.

I surprised him tonight by wearing the same bra and panty set I wore on Black Friday- the day I sent him a picture of me in it. I also wore a little red bow and a Santa hat. Needless to say, he was pleased. He was currently showing me his gratitude... several times over.

"Ah! Baby! I'm gonna come...I can't hold it any longer...come with me!" He groans as one hand snakes between us and expertly rubs against my sweet spot. The sensation is enough to push me over the edge of sanity and I come fiercely, holding on to his shoulders for dear life. I've never been loud in the bedroom until I met Edward. Now it's difficult for me to keep quiet- much to Edward's joy.

"Yes! Bella! Ungf!" he grunts against my neck as he joins me on the other side.

After a few moments of stillness, our heavy breathing mixed with classic holiday music, I lift my head to see his eyes boring into mine with adoration and satisfaction. I look at the digital clock on his nightstand that flashes 12:01 A.M. and turn to face him again, caressing the light stubble on his face, our foreheads connected.

"Merry Christmas, baby."

"Merry Christmas, my Bella. You're the best present I could ever ask for."

My thoughts exactly.

~*~*~MT~*~*~

Once Christmas was over and people were going back to their daily routines, there was still the issue of New Year's. Alice was adamant about throwing a huge shindig that included everyone from work, some of our clients, friends and family. Edward and I had decided to spend Christmas together instead of seeing our respective kin, which prompted his parents to fly in for New Year's for the party. I called my dad back in Forks, already knowing he'd probably stay due to work. The job of the police chief was never done, and now that he was remarried, I knew he'd be staying put. I wasn't bitter. He and I were never sentimental with each other. I loved him very much, and I know he loved me. We never needed to say it to know.

Which brings me to my current predicament.

Edward and I have spent every free moment with each other, and not just having sex. Well, there's been a lot... A LOT of sex.

Lot.

We've also gotten to know each other quite a bit. We made it a point to talk, share, even argue. Okay, so the arguing was really silly and it was about movie trivia, but it was by definition an argument. We still text each other all day. Some sweet, some not suitable for work, but the one I'm staring at right now just makes me melt.

_**Do u know how much I love being with u? -E**_

It's been like this for the two days. He tells me how much he loves being with me.

Love.

Two days ago, after Edward left me panting and spent lying next to him, I realized I'm in love with him. I also realized that what we had done wasn't just fucking. We were slow, deliberate, deep, worshipping. We never broke eye contact except when he'd lean his head towards the crook of my neck or chest to place open-mouth kisses, to swirl his tongue around my nipples. No, I'm lying. Even then, his hooded turquoise eyes would gaze intensely into mine. No words were spoken. No words were needed. We were making love.

Love.

_**Hmm. Not sure. Maybe u need 2 remind me ;) -B**_

This is the little game we've been playing for two days, ever since my revelation.

_**I'll remind u all u want, baby. Over & over & over again. Where do I start? -E**_

_**Start from the beginning. Always works 4 me :P -B**_

_**Smart ass. Ok. From the 1st time I laid eyes on u that nite at the bar, It was like u were the sun drawing me into u & I was ur satellite... -E**_

Oh, this man.

_**Laying it on thick today aren't we? ;) -B**_

_**LOL. U wanted me 2 tell u, so I'm telling u. Ever since then, I can't stay away from u. I love being w/u. Pure & simple. -E**_

_**U sure r winning some brownie pts. How will I ever show my gratitude? -B**_

_**Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something. I'll C U 2nite baby ;) -E**_

_**I love y...**_

Shit. In the heat of the moment I almost type out I LOVE YOU and send it to him. I'm out of my fucking mind. I quickly delete it and type out a more appropriate response. I refuse to say "I love you" for the first time over text. Just... No.

_**Ok. Now leave me alone, some of us have work 2 do :P -B**_

_**Hey, I have work 2 do, I just don't have 2 leave my house 2 do it :D Bye baby -E**_

~*~*~MT~*~*~

The next few days fly by amidst getting the guest list together and making sure everyone RSVPs. I also go shopping for a dress with Angela. I'm able to snag a cute little black number, but not before trying it on in the fitting room and, of course, sending Edward a picture of me in several degrees of undress.

_**U r killing me w/this. If this is gonna b a tradition w/us, I'm all 4 it. WTF r u wearing? -E**_

Ha! He finally noticed. We're having fun with garter belts lately. He loves them. I'm starting a collection.

_**U like? Something 2 look forward 2 for NYE ;) -B**_

_**Fuck. grrr. -E**_

_**Oh I really hope so ;) -B**_

_**I love how u tease me. I can't wait 2 ring in the NY w/u. -E**_

Damn it. There's that word again. Does he realize he's using it a lot lately? My stomach quickly somersaults. Am I making too much out of this? _God, I'm such a girl._

New Year's Eve rolls around and I'm dressed and waiting for Edward to pick me up. Alice did a fantastic job of planning a semi-intimate party at a really wonderful restaurant in the city, complete with private balcony for the revelers. I helped her with the invite list, so I'm well aware that, along with our most loyal clients, some of our closest family members are attending. That means I'm meeting Edward's parents tonight. I'm trying not to flip the hell out.

I don't have much time to dwell on the impending introductions before there's a familiar rap at my door. A smile forms on my lips as I open to find my very dapper and hot boyfriend.

"Well, hello there, pretty girl," he says as his eyes rake up and down my body. "You look absolutely stunning."

He leans in and gives me a short but sensual kiss on the lips.

"Thank you. And may I say that suit make me want to do all kinds of dirty things to you. You look very, very handsome." Seriously. I'm about to just drag him into my apartment and just blow the whole party off. He's wearing a very fitted, single-breasted black suit. No tie, just a nice, crisp white button-down shirt, the two top buttons open to reveal a little chest hair. I want to lick it, But I'll refrain... For now.

"See something you like?" He's smirking. Damn him and his smirks and crazy hair. I snap out of my Edward Haze back to the present.

"I see a lot of stuff I like, but unfortunately I can't do much about it right now. Let's go before I change my mind. I'm kind of nervous about meeting your parents.

"Aw. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. They're going to love you, Bella. Trust me. My mother will be naming our children before the night is through," he whispers, pulling me into a warm embrace. His arms feel strong and protective around me, and without ruining my makeup or staining his perfectly white collar, I gingerly nuzzle his neck and place a little kiss there. Internally, I'm flipping the freak out.

I try not to show my sudden anxiety at the thought of children with this man. We both freeze after he speaks those words. Edward then slowly moves to his forehead to mine as we exchange an intense, knowing gaze. How can I possibly be feeling an inkling of excitement and hope at the prospect so early in the game? I want to tell him how I feel so badly at this very moment, but I bite my tongue and save it for a better time.

"It doesn't matter. They might love me, but I can't shake the butterflies in my stomach. I think it's just my natural reaction to meeting people who care about you and want you to be happy. I'm going to be on display tonight, under their scrutiny, they're going to be wondering if I'm the right girl to make their son happy..." I whisper within our little warm space. "You_ are_ happy, aren't you?" I ask, suddenly unsure.

Edward cradles my face between his perfect hands. "Bella. I couldn't be happier if I tried. I want you on display. Fuck, I want everyone to know I..." He suddenly stops himself. My heart hammers away as I wonder if he was going to say what I think he was going to say.

He checks himself and sighs before continuing. "I want everyone to know what a lucky bastard I am. I won't leave your side at all tonight, okay? Now let's go, before we're late. Alice will have a shit fit and blame me." He chuckles lightly as he pulls away, but not before placing a very gentle kiss on my lips. He's trying not to smudge my lipstick. He's so considerate.

~*~*~*MT~*~*~*

The party is perfect, of course. Alice's micromanaging tendencies work for this stuff, but shit, I can't stand it when she does it at work. But I love her fiercely, so I overlook the work stuff and focus on the fantastic job she's done tonight. Twinkling lights everywhere, warm candles, small, elegant centerpieces and an overall comforting atmosphere—everything is beautiful without being stuffy. People are laughing, chatting, carrying on. And yes, I'm promptly introduced to Dr. and Mrs. Cullen about five minutes after arriving. I already want to take them home and adopt them.

Esme, Edward's mother is nearly perfect. She wears her honey-colored hair neatly pinned up in a french twist, appraising me with hazel eyes and a huge, welcoming smile. She looks like she just won the lottery.

"Oh, Bella, dear, it so wonderful to finally meet you. Edward has told us so much about you," she gushes as she takes both my hands in hers and squeezes gently. Oh my God, I love her.

Edward wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me against him. I glance to find him grinning like a fool and I narrow my eyes at him teasingly. His goofy smile makes me giggle.

"Well, all positive I hope. I will say Edward's always talking about what a great childhood he had and how proud he is of you both."

Yeah, I'm winning points with potential in-laws. Wait. _What?_

Before I have a chance to mentally chastise myself for even thinking about future in-laws, Dr. Cullen chuckles, taking my hand and covering it with both of his. Ah yes, I can see where Edward gets the good looks. Hot. Edward has a hot dad. The DNA is off the charts. Dr. Carlisle Cullen, chief of surgery, is what I imagine Edward will look like in about twenty years.

_Yeah, me._

"Bella, don't listen to anything my son says. He probably never told you how much he hated us when we grounded him for skipping school in the tenth grade."

I try not to laugh as I assess Edward's reaction.

"Well, well, well, seems Mr. Perfect Son left that little tidbit out," I tease, swatting his chest playfully.

"Hey! That was one time, and I was such a chicken shit I never did it again." He rubs where I hit him in mock discomfort.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Bella. We're quite proud of Edward's achievements, and it's obvious he has very good taste... just like his old man," Dr. Cullen says, wrapping his arm around his wife, mirroring his son's possessive body language.

See? DNA. The Cullen men and their cheesy, swoon-worthy talents.

"Well, it's plain to see he was raised right, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle..."

"And call me Esme, dear. We're not very formal in our family," Esme adds.

"Okay. I'll remember that." Are these people for real? I really, really hope so.

Small talk continues as Alice, Angela, Rose and their respective partners join us. Alice and Jasper have seen each other once and spoken over the phone a couple of times since Christmas, but still haven't gone any farther. Alice is still a little wary of getting too close too soon, so until she gives him the signal, Jasper continues to woo the pants off her. It seems to be working, although Alice will never admit it. She's enjoying all the attention.

Rose and Emmett, on the other hand, are pretty much joined at the hip. It looks like they're falling hard for each other, just like Edward and me. I was surprised how quickly Rose came to Edward's defense and set up our encounter when all the shit had hit the fan. Since then, she and Edward have forged a very interesting relationship now. It's like they've got each other's back. It makes me smile.

The girls take me aside and inquire about whatever happened to Victoria. After the huge mess she made between Edward and me, he still had to be in her presence during another meeting involving his clients' account. She apparently tried to apologize for everything she'd done and wanted to make amends. She was pretty forward after the meeting ended and attempted to shamelessly flirt with him. He, of course, shot her down.

"So what was her reaction to that?" Alice asks.

"She threw a hissy fit and threatened to screw up their business deal. Little did she know her boss, Edward's client, heard it all while walking out of the conference room."

The girls gasp. "Oh shit!" Rose half-whispers.

"Yeah. needless to say, She was fired and replaced with another attorney a week later."

"Wow. Aren't you afraid she might go all psycho and seek revenge or something?" Angela asked, sipping her champagne.

"Nah. Edward saw her a week later walking down the street arm-in-arm with some suit a week later. Looks like she's moved on and is sticking her claws into some other guy."

"Thank goodness. Now you and Edward can put that behind you and move on," Alice said. The girls nod in agreement and the conversation quickly changes to more pleasant subjects.

The party goes on as the champagne flows, and the noise makers are passed out among the revelers. Edward takes me out to the dance floor and shows off his smooth dance moves.

"Look at you, Twinkle Toes. Who knew you were so nimble on your feet?"

He stretches out his arm, my hand in his, as he leads me in a twirl. I almost look like I know what I'm doing. It's all Edward, though-he makes me look good. His beaming smile disarms me once he draws me back against him.

"I'll have you know I won second place in the Munchkin Ballroom competition back home when I was seven, thank you very much. My mom wanted me to be well-rounded, and explained that if I could dance I'd get in good with the ladies," he says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. It makes me giggle.

"You're a dork. Always an ulterior motive. It's all about the ladies then?"

"No, just one lady in particular." Then, he kisses me so slowly and so seductively, I'm positive my panties are exploding.

"Here, let's move to a quieter spot," he murmurs in my ear, guiding me to the balcony which is covered in glass, displaying an amazing panoramic view of the city. Most of the party goers have moved inside for the countdown, so we have the area to ourselves. He continues to lead our movements to the rhythm of the music, which is now muted through the closed French doors.

These are the moments I want to engrave in my memories. These little minutes of utter happiness. I inhale, nuzzling his neck and wrapping my arms around him, my fingers lacing themselves through his hair. He smells so good. I love the feel of his warm breath against my neck, the sporadic little kisses he places on my skin. Everything is just perfect.

"Mmmm. Bella, you have no idea how content I am at the moment. Can we just stay like this?" he whispers.

"I feel the same way, baby. Hard to believe it's only been a little over a month. Do... do you think it's too soon to be feeling this way?" I immediately wish I hadn't broken the spell with my word vomit. Damn it.

He halts our movements and pulls away enough to see me. His expression doesn't give too much away. "Do you think it's too soon?"

There's a pregnant pause as we mull over the words.

Too Soon. _Hmm. _

But just like that, the moment slips away. We're both so in sync that the realization hits us simultaneously. It might be too soon, but it's just right for us. We both smile in recognition.

"Nah," we say together, smiling at the silliness of it all.

We can hear the guests inside as the energy buzzes for the countdown. Edward looks in the direction of the doors, then to me, silently asking if I want to return.

"Not a chance. I want to stay right here."

Edward holds me tighter, touching his forehead to mine as the countdown begins.

_10..._

I love this man. I know it.

_9..._

His eyes are intense, sharing a wordless emotion I recognize but can't verbalize.

_8..._

I want to verbalize it, though.

_7..._

His hands flex and grab at my waist possessively.

_6..._

I can't look away as our breaths mix in the small bubble we've created.

_5..._

God, he's looking at me like he wants to say something. What is it, Edward?

_4..._

I massage his scalp, urging him to share.

_3... _

So much I want to say... How would he react?

_2..._

Shit. Maybe it _is_ too soon. What if he's insecure? Or not ready for all this?

_1..._

Fuck it. I can't keep it too myself. Everything about us is unconventional. I'm throwing caution to the wind.

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

"I love you."

Wait. Who said it? I thought I said it out loud, but I heard him say it.

Our eyes lock and for a split second we're both trying to figure out who said it. I realize, we both did... together.

His lips crash into mine, ceasing all thought processes. All I think about is our lips, tongues, the need that erupts in me, and the words. His words... our words.

I love you.

_He loves me._

The kiss quickly gets out of hand, as is common with us, and he reluctantly pulls away from me, panting. His smile. God, I love his smile. He looks as blissed out as I feel.

"I love you so much. Happy New Year, Bella... my Bella."

"I love you too, baby. Happy New Year."

Yep. I think it's going to be a very good year.

* * *

**A/N: Sigh. It's over. I can't believe it. I want to thank Magnolia822 for her red pen, Lolypop82 for always making me banners and manips, all my twitter peeps for pimping this out, as well as all the folks over at ADF! Finally a BIG BOOBIE GROPE to all my wonderful readers who read, review, PM, and tweet about this story. I'm so happy to be a part of this fandom!**

**___I will be contributing an Merry Textmas futuretake for_ the Fandom for Tsunami Relief Fund. Just a $10 donation will get you a HUGE compilation of O/Ss, outtakes and futuretakes from the best and most talented writers the Fandom has to offer. Check out the link on my profile to donate. **

**_The futuretake will take place about a year later, and will focus on a wedding. Who's wedding, you say? Tsk Tsk... cannot say, it will ruin the surprise. Whose wedding do YOU think it will be? J/A? E/B? Em/R? Let me know your thoughts when you review!_**

**_So, I've read a few FANTASTIC stories in the last couple of week, so I'll include a couple here:_**

**___The Best I Ever Had_ by WhatsMyNomDePlume: E & B are so so funny and witty...I actually horse-laughed over Edward's dialogue. He's adorable and a total GUY lol**

**___Fridays at Noon_ by TroubleFollow1017: Really good story, similar to MoTU, w/o the BDSM and a much more approachable Edward. **

**___Conversations Over Coffee_ by Cosmogirl7481: Short, complete fic, very sweet.**

**___Mail Order Bride_ by Lady Gwynedd : Complete fic set in the 1880's. Cowboy Edward is always hot. ALWAYS.**


End file.
